Wasn't Meant To Be
by EvilCharmer1547
Summary: This takes place right after the scene in season 1 when Regina tried to kiss David.
1. The Universe Wanted You To Find Me

_"Ugh! Why did I do that?!" Regina asked herself. "He doesn't remember! "_

_Just as David finished doing the dishes, Regina ran all these questions in her mind. She knew she shouldn't have gone in for a kiss, because David didn't remember who he was, due to the curse._

_Regina slowly followed David towards the front door, thoughts of regret still running through her head. _

_"Thanks again, for dinner. "were David's last words just before he left._

_Right as David turned his back to Regina to walk out, she heard his voice in her head._

_"It's almost like, the universe wanted you to find me."_

_She heard the door close. Fighting back tears, she looked at herself in the mirror. _

_"Why? Why am I not his precious, Snow White?!"_

_Thoughts of sadness running through her mind changed to rage, and before even thinking about it, Regina threw her glass of wine, half-empty, at the mirror._

_A loud sound from the crash filled the air. She started to walk away, but she froze on her third step and collapsed to the ground._

_Sitting in the middle of the foyer on her knees, Regina was broken. Tears of anguish rushing down her face._

_As she held herself and choked out broken sobs, she felt someone gently grab her shoulders from behind._

_David knelt down behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. The both of them stayed in the same position for what felt like hours. After a few minutes passed by, Regina turned around, David still holding her._

_"You came back?" Regina asked, embarrassed and confused._

_"Of course I did, I heard the crash and I came back to see if you were okay."_

_"Why?" Regina asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks._

_"Because..." David said, trying to find the right words, "even though you tried to kiss me, I still would never want you hurt. "_

_Regina wiped away her tears and backed away from David to look at the broken glass._

_"I'll get a broom."_

_As Regina went to grab the broom, David watched her walk away. He felt guilty for looking at her like that, but he couldn't help it. She had such a nice figure and she was, indeed, a gorgeous woman._

_.When Regina returned with the broom and dust pan, David held the dust pan as Regina sweeped away the shattered glass._

_."Thank you for coming back. I guess all I needed was some comfort and a hug. It's hard to get those these days, especially for me."_

_"What about Henry? He doesn't give you hugs?"_

_"Well, he's a ten year old boy who's conflicted between his birth mother and his adoptive mother. He doesn't want hugs from anyone. "_

_David gave a soft chuckle and Regina gave him a small grin that quickly went away when she said, "Especially not from me."_

_"Why on Earth would you say that? "_

_"I don't know, he thinks I'm evil. "_

_"Oh, nonsense! "_

_"No, it's true, he told me himself."_

_Regina's eyes began to fill with tears and she turned her head away from him so he wouldn't notice. _

_"Well, like you said, he's just a conflicted ten year old kid. It's probably just a phase he's going through. He'll come around eventually. And he'll love you just as he did before. "_

_Regina smiled at that and took the dust pan from David. _

_After throwing away the shards of glass, Regina returned to the foyer, where David was looking at a picture of Henry and Regina when Henry was just an infant._

_"Oh, how precious! He was such a cute baby!" Regina smiled. "He's such a good kid!"_

_"Yeah, he is." Regina said, sounding a bit saddened at his being apart from her._

_"That's because he was raised by a wonderful mother. You."_

_Regina blushed and modestly smiled at the ground. It was then, David realized how absolutely beautiful she really was. Inside and out. He started to think that refusing her kiss was a mistake and he moved in. Regina realized this and looked up at him, their mouths inches apart. Staring, lost in eachother's eyes. As Regina broke the eye contact and closed her eyes to move in for a kiss, David remembered what he was doing was wrong. He let out a loud breath and said, "Well, I guess I should be going."_

_"Yeah." Regina said, this time sounding more irritated than saddened by his second rejection. _


	2. Our Hearts Beat As One

_Just as David was about to open the front door, his hand on the doorknob, he asked Regina, "Why did you throw your glass at the mirror?"_

_Right after he said this, Regina couldn't hold on any was he so concerned about her, she wondered. Tears began to pour down her cheeks once again and she choked out broken sobs. David darted towards her, crashing his mouth to hers._

_As they kissed, David felt her tears hit his lips and in between breaths, he heard her parted for a minute and looked into eachother's eyes. Regina's eyes filled with all of the pain she's dealt with for so long, and David's eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy for her. Regina could see in his eyes, the conflict he had between Mary Margaret and Kathryn._

_In that moment, David knew he had strong feelings for this woman. They had both been through so much and they both just needed someone to understand. And they did understand, the both of still rushing down Regina's face, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead to David's forehead. They stood there, waiting for the other to say something_

_."David, this is too difficult, just a few minutes ago, you said that we couldn't, and now you want to?"Regina was extremely broken and didn't know what to do, she still loved him, she knew that casting the curse would, one day, be the death of her, and she knew that it would be right here, with him._

_"I know," he said, "but there's just something about you, and when I look into your eyes..." he paused and Regina lifted her head off of his to look into his eyes. "I can see all the pain you've gone through, and something seems familiar-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Regina crashed her lips to his once again, still crying. _

_David made a long trail from her lips, down her jaw line, and to her neck. As Regina sobbed, David could feel her pain and she moaned._

_"David, please stop."Regina was able to say after a few moans. David hesitated for a minute and looked at her."What's the matter? You don't want to?"_

_"No, no, of course I do, but what about tomorrow? What'll happen when you go back to Mary Margaret? "_

_"That doesn't matter right now. Regina, you matter right now, and you deserve my full attention. "_

_Just then, David scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He gently set her down on the edge of the bed and she sat up as he took his shirt off. Regina unzipped his jeans. As David wrapped his arms around her to unzip her violet dress, she stood up and turned around to make it easier for he finished unzipping her dress, she let it slide to the floor and he let his jeans fall down with it. _

_They stood for a minute, admiring eachother. David grabbed her at the waist and moved in closer to lure her back to the edge of the bed. Regina layed down on the bed and David hovered over her. Just before David could move in for a kiss, Regina asked,"Are you sure?" David responded immediately, with no hesitation. "I am one hundred percent sure. Are you sure?" Regina smiled and crashed her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his._

_As David found a steady rhythm, they moaned in unison and Regina felt herself reaching her climax. She cried out and David followed, spilling inside her. As he rode out their climax, their breaths slowed together and he collapsed onto the bed next to Regina. When they both reached a steady breath, Regina rolled over and rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beating under her hand and she moved so she could rest her ear over his heart and put her hand over her own._

_ It was then, she knew, she still had strong feelings for this man, and she grew silent."What is it?" David asked. Regina looked up at him."Our hearts beat as one."_


	3. Was It Meant To Be?

*The Enchanted Forest*

The naked bodies of a man and a woman felt warmer together as they layed on the blanket on the hilltop, staring up at the stars. They felt their hearts beating as one and they knew, they couldn't live without the other. The woman laid her head on his chest as he played with her hair with one hand and intertwined his fingers with hers in the other. There was steam coming off their bodies after making love in the chilly night. Regina shivered and David took out a second blanket from his bag to lay it on top of them to warm her up.

"I still can't believe you could love someone like me."

"I still can't believe you love me" Regina answered with stars in her eyes.

"Remind me how we met again. I just love hearing you tell the story."

"Well, the king wanted me to come out and meet the people. He said that it had been too long for me to be married to him for 6 years and never have met the people of my kingdom. So, I went out one day, and I met everyone, they were such wonderful,but easily persuaded people, and they're very quick to judge."

"Except for one."

"Yes, except for one." David smiled and closed his eyes to hear the rest of the story. He sure did love the sound of her voice.

"When they first met me, each of them were afraid at first and thought I would be a selfish, gold-digging queen. And they believed that the only reason I married the king was for his money. Not true, it was my mother who made me. Anyways, before I left the kingdom to go back to the palace, my carriage driver said that there was one more stop we had to make, way out in the middle of nowhere. At first I was a little apprehensive, bcuz being out in the middle of nowhere makes me nervous sometimes. But when I got there, it was such a sweet little farm, where the grass was green and the sun was bright and it reminded me of my old horses stables. And I knew right then, that this felt like home to me. I stepped out of my carriage with a big dumb-founded smile on my face and a nice woman greeted me, she told me her name and introduced me to you. The minute I laid eyes on you, I could tell, that you weren't judging me. The woman had some concerns about the condition her farm was in and she didn't have the extra money to pay to have it fixed up, so I asked her if she could show me around and I would see what I could do. She had you show me around, bcuz she wasn't feeling too well. You showed me the sheep and their bad conditions, then you showed me the stables and we talked and talked. And you know how they say time flies when you're having fun, it seems like that's different when you're with someone you love or are attracted to. Bcuz this was the first time, since Daniel, that I had had so much fun just talking, and it felt like we were in the stables for days. I could've stayed there all night, but your mother came and found us and said we had to leave. I was so sad, I didn't want to leave, but I told you and your mother, that I would tell the king of your conditions and we would have them fixed soon. And we did, the next time I visited you, you wanted to show me the beautiful forest, so you showed me around it, and we talked and talked and we had our first kiss. Then I cried like an idiot, bcuz I knew I had to stay loyal to the king, which was impossible with you. You reminded me so much of Daniel, but you were different. Daniel was such a gentleman and I loved his courage and kindness, but you made me feel something, something I had never felt before. When I was with you, I felt good about myself and I felt as though I could help people. And now we're here seven years later and I couldn't be happier."

"And I couldn't be happier, either. You are so beautiful and you are good, you should always feel good about yourself and the person you are. You're a wonderful woman and you deserve the best. That's why you're the queen."

Tears rushed down Regina's face and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to live with this man for the rest of her life. She truly didn't care about being queen, she just wanted love and she had found it, twice. The first time ended in tragedy, but she wanted the second time to end differently. If she hadn't become queen, she would've never met David, so maybe, just maybe, this was meant to be. They stayed on the hilltop for hours and made love until the sun was bright and it rose, making the sky grow different shades of a beautiful pink. Regina had to go back to the palace, but she wondered, if this was meant to be.


	4. 7:15 AM

*Storybrooke*

David, awoke the next morning feeling a bit strange. As he looked over at the beautiful woman next to him, he remembered what happened the night before. Last night, he believed that when he woke up, he would feel regret and guilt after what he had done. But he didn't. He felt as though it were a memory. Maybe he was with her before his coma, before Kathryn. Maybe he wasn't meant to be with Mary Margaret. He didn't know anymore. But what he did know, was that he had a strange feeling of deja vu. He had woke up like this before. David looked over at the clock on the night stand, 6:45 a.m. Why did I wake up so early, he wondered. He got up out of the bed and got dressed.

When he finished changing, he sat down on Regina's side of the bed, gently so he didn't wake her up. Looking at this woman, he realized everything was going to change after today, because he knew, that if he ever had the chance to repeat the night before, he would. And he was going to, tonight. He wanted to get to know Regina and maybe being with her, he would get his memories back from before his coma. And maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be together. David kissed Regina on the forehead before he left that morning.

Regina woke up around 7:15 and she remembered what happened the night before. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered how much she loved David in the Enchanted Forest, but she held them back and turned over, expecting to see David lying next to her. He was gone. No note, no goodbye. As she looked at the alarm clock next to her, she realized...7:15. He had gone to Granny's to see Mary Margaret.

Tears rushed down Regina's face and she grew furious. She should've known. "How could I be so stupid!" She knew that he would leave, but she didn't know that he would leave without telling her, or saying goodbye. After a few minutes, Regina finally found the strength to stand up and get dressed. As she walked down the stairs, she thought about everything that happened the night before. Especially their first kiss. There was something about it. Something that made her wonder how he really felt.

Once she reached the front door, she stopped in her tracks, remembering. How he really felt? He obviously didn't feel anything if he left without a word. Especially if he left to go see Mary Margaret. Before she opened the door, she went into the kitchen to see if David had just come downstairs for breakfast. There was no one there. She grabbed an apple to eat on her walk to the office. It was a beautiful day outside and she didn't want her car to breakdown again. She believed that David wouldn't help her the next time it did. As she walked by Granny's Diner, she debated going inside or not, because she was afraid she would go in and everyone would stare at her as if they knew what happened the night before. She swallowed her feelings, and went inside.

When Regina entered Granny's, it seemed as if no one even noticed she came in. Regina was relieved at first, because it meant no one knew, but then she started to feel sad because she knew she was alone and there was no one there to notice her entrance.

She walked over to the counter. "The usual? "Ruby asked in a tone Regina hadn't recognized. "Yes."

Regina noticed something was a bit off. It was 7:30 and there was no David and no Mary Margaret. Regina looked around the diner at the people of Storybrooke, who seemed to be having an off-day as well."Where could they be?" Regina thought in her mind. Ruby returned with Regina's order, to go, and Regina asked,"Is everything okay, Ruby? What's wrong? Everyone seems a bit off today. "

"I don't know, I just know that I feel weird."

"Weird how? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? "

"Neither, it's like, something happened and everyone is thinking about it and wondering what to do."

"Well, what happened? "

"I don't know, as far as I know, nothing happened, but everyone just has a feeling, like a sixth sense or something."

"Huh, okay, thanks Ruby."

Regina left Granny's with her food, now feeling just as off as everyone else. Except her feeling was different somehow. Ruby said there was no negative OR positive feeling, but Regina felt positive for some at the office, Regina couldn't get David off her mind, or what happened at the diner. What was going on? Was the curse breaking? Did the people of Storybrooke subconsciously know about her and David the night before? She had no idea, but she had a good feeling.


	5. A Kiss In The Rain

As Regina left the office that afternoon, she thought about what would happen to her if the town found out. Worse, if the curse broke and they knew. What would she do? Use magic to make them all forget? She had no clue and no magic. Therefore, no solution to the problem. Regina was going on and on in her mind about everything.

She looked up at the sky and saw a dark cloud. "My whole life has been a dark cloud." she thought. As she walked she could hear thunder rolling and she looked up at the sky again. "Of course on the day that I walk to work and didn't bring an umbrella..."

"Regina! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" David panicked as he accidentally bumped into Regina who seemed utterly annoyed. "I'm fine!" she said with a cold voice.

"Watch where you're going." She looked at David who seemed a little confused at her tone of voice.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Trying to sneak out on another one of your women? How charming. "

Regina didn't mean to say those last words, but they just slipped out.

"What?" David didn't know what she was talking about and he wanted to know why she was so upset with him.

"No, I was just on my way to s-"

"To see Mary Margaret. "

Regina finished his sentence after he paused to think about what he was doing.

"Yes, I-I'm..."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm over it and everything that happened, just forget it! It meant nothing! You mean nothing to me"

Regina started to walk passed David, tears in her eyes, when he grabbed her arm.

"Regina, I know you don't mean that. We both know that you don't. "

Tears formed in Regina's eyes and rolled down her face as she stood with her back still toward him and his hand still gripping her arm.

"Maybe I did" Regina finally worked out, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"No, you didn't. "

David put his free hand around Regina to grab her other arm and he turned her around. She kept her head down to hide her tears and he put his hand on her chin to lift her head up, so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes, as she looked into his gorgeous sea-blue eyes.

As he lifted her head up, she pulled away and looked down to the side.

"Regina, talk to me. What's the matter?"

A loud roll of thunder crashed.

"You left! That's what's the matter! You left and didn't tell me! And it was all to go see her!" Regina was screaming now.

"I went to get us both some coffee, when I got a call from my boss saying I had to go in early. "

"Oh yeah? You weren't with her?!"

"No, I swear, and I wanted to call you, but I don't have your number. "

"Yeah, okay, sure." Regina was having a hard time believing him, especially because Mary Margaret was also absent from Granny's that morning.

"Then where was she? At work with you?" Regina's voice had lowered, but she still had a furious tone.

"I have no idea where she was, I wasn't concerned about her today. "

"Oh! Were you thinking about Kathryn today?! Is that what you do? Have a different woman everyday?"

"'Regina, no! Honestly? All I could think about today, was you."

Regina paused for a minute. She couldn't breathe. Once she caught her breath, she remembered where he was headed.

"If that's true, then why were you headed to Mary Margaret's?"

"Because I was going to tell her I needed a break for awhile. "

It had started pouring rain by now and Regina couldn't believe what she just heard. She crashed her lips to his and they kissed in the rain for what felt like hours.


	6. Love By A Fire

Regina pushed him away. They were soaked from kissing in the rain, but it was so worth it.

"Did you feel, strange today David?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you have an odd feeling that something happened to affect everyone in this town?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Was it a good or bad feeling?"

"It was kind of a good feeling. Why? Is something wrong? "

"No, it's just, I had the same feeling. "

"I guess we should get out of this rain, huh?"

"I guess so." Regina answered.

"Where's your car?"

"I walked to work today. Where's your truck?"

"That's funny, so did I."

"Well, looks like we'll have to walk in the rain."

"Looks like we will." David said.

As they walked, it was silent. Halfway to Regina's manor, David grabbed her hand. Regina pulled away."I'm not-I'm not comfortable with-"David locked his pinky with hers. "Is that better?"Regina nodded and smiled at the ground.

David stared at her most of the walk, a few blocks from her street, Regina noticed and said, "What are you looking at?"

"A beautiful woman."

Regina blushed and started to shiver. David took off his jacket and put it around her. They looked at eachother and were lost in eachother's eyes. The lightning struck and the thunder rolled and they were safe with eachother.

"We better get you home before you freeze. " David said.

"What about you? You're going to be more wet than me when you walk home."

"That's okay. I'm bigger and I can take the rain. You, however, are so small that you're gonna be colder than I am."

They reached the porch and were finally not getting wet. Regina's hair was a bit longer and straighter when it was wet and her eyeliner had run a little. David put his hand on her cheek and wiped some of it away with his thumb. Regina felt embarrassed. She pulled her face away from his hand and tried to fix her makeup. She turned around so he couldn't see.

"Regina-"

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. You probably think that's really attractive. "

"Regina-"

She interrupted a second time. "I think I got it"

"Regina!" David grabbed her from behind and turned her around. "You look beautiful. "

Regina stopped fidgeting and looked up at him."No. I don't. I never do."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes.

This was a totally different side of Regina that David had never seen before. He had never seen her have doubt in herself, and he always thought she was very self-confident woman. Now he saw, that she was quite the opposite. A single tear rushed down David's cheek.

"Regina. Why did you throw your wine glass at the mirror last night?"

Regina let the tears that formed in her eyes fall down her face and she started to sob. Right then, David realized why she had, she thought that she was ugly. David crashed his lips to hers. He opened the door, picked her up, and carried her inside.

"Where's Henry? "

"He wanted to stay with Emma and Mary Margaret. "

"Again?"

"Yes."

Regina looked sad and David decided he had to cheer her up. He carried her over to the couch in front of the fireplace and set her down gently.

"First let's get out of these clothes before we both end up with a cold." David said as he took his jacket off of Regina.

He unzipped her blood-red dress and she let it slide to the floor. David grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

"I'll get a fire going."

David started the fire and Regina watched him in admiration. She noticed the goosebumps on his back and she stood up and slowly walked over to him. She knelt down behind him and wrapped the blanket around him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him as if he would disappear if she ever let go. David grabbed her wrists and they both looked into the burning fire together.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? " Regina asked hopefully. "I don't want you to get sick amd you're already shivering. Just stay here. "

David kissed the back of her hand. "Okay."

He continued to kiss the back of her hand over and over again. And for some reason, it turned her on. She kissed the back of his neck, which turned him on. They needed eachother. They were safe with one another and knew they could protect eachother.

David took the blanket off and layed it down on the floor. He layed Regina down on top of it and hovered over her. He unclasped her bra and she took it off as he pulled off her underwear. David went in for a kiss and Regina stopped him by putting her finger up to his lips.

"Wait. Take yours off too."

David did so and after he did, he went in for a kiss a second time. Moving his hands up and down her body as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her and she whimpered. "David, please. I need you." David thrust himself inside her and she cried out. Regina brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. They rolled over and she was on top. He put his hands on her hips guiding her every movement. She felt herself reaching her climax and as she did, she crashed her lips to his and she whimpered into his mouth as he came with her. She collapsed on top of him and and he picked her up off of him and set her down next to him gently.

They layed there for what seemed like forever and stared into eachother's eyes. Regina teared up again and began to cry.

"Honey, what's wrong? "

"Nothing, I just... it's nothing. "

"No, you can tell me. What's the matter? "

"I just-it's been a long time since anyone has cared for me like you do, and..." She paused.

"And what?" David sounded so concerned and caring, she couldn't take it.

"I don't want it to end."

"Why do you think it will?"

"Because, you love Mary Margaret, not me."

David hesitated and thought for a moment. Did he love Mary Margaret? He couldn't tell anymore. He had three women in his life and he couldn't choose. He hated having to make a choice. But he realized, right now, the only one he could think about was Regina.

After she said this she rolled over. She couldn't look at him anymore, and she knew, by his pause, that she was right and he would always choose Mary Margaret over her.

David fell fast asleep with his arm around Regina and she cried in the night, looking at the burning flames of the fire.

Just as she drifted off to sleep as well, she said, "I've missed you." and her eyes slowly closed.

They fell asleep together by the warm fire, David's arm around Regina to protect her.


	7. Into The Woods

*The Enchanted Forest*

"Hello, David."

"Hello, Regina, thank you so much for everything you've done for my mother. She couldn't be happier. I haven't seen her like this since-well, since I can't remember."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I can do."

"No, really. I very much appreciate it. Thank you. "Regina smiled at David, who was now curious about why she had come to visit amd why she came without her guards.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you and your mother were happy amd that none of the king's people gave you any trouble. "

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You came alone, without your guards, I'm sure there's another reason you came to visit. "

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hello."

David smiled. "Hello." He said, still doubting her reason for coming."Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"Anywhere."

"Where?"

"The forest. It's a great place to think and it's actually very beautiful. "

"Okay, I guess I could spare an hour or so."

Regina hadn't been on an adventure before and she, in fact, had never seen how truly beautiful the forest was. David held out his arm to the gorgeous queen and she took it willingly. They walked and talked about anything and everything. Just enjoying eachother's company. It was then, that Regina had forgotten all of the bad in her life. She knew, she was totally safe with this shepherd boy, even though her mother would not approve. If she didn't approve of a stable boy, there was no way she'd approve of a shepherd. But Regina did not care, she was happy in this moment, the happiest she had ever been since Daniel's death.

They looked at the beautiful flowers. All of the colors in the forest fascinated Regina. The dull and dark colors of the castle always seemed to add more pain to her misery and loneliness.

As they talked and talked, David could see the pain in her eyes as they talked about the family Regina had been living with. "A family", she thought. "That is not a family." David wondered why she was so hurt. She was queen. Married to the most giving king in the land. Why was she unhappy, he wondered.

"How old are you?" David asked Regina, thinking it might get her mind off of things.

"I'm 19. How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Regina smiled. Daniel was a year older than her when he died. She was 18 and he was 19.

"Can I ask you a question, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, but please don't call me that, call me by my name." Regina didn't want to be reminded of her role as queen.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, have you?"

"No. Are in love with the king?"

"No, I've only been in love once. And it can never happen again. "

"What happened? "

"My mother didn't approve of him bcuz he wasn't royalty, so she killed him."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry I-"

"Don't worry about it. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I just know now, that true love doesn't exist. In my life at least." Regina let a single tear run down her cheek.

"The king isn't good to you?"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore."

David and Regina walked in silence for what felt like hours. Thunder started to roll and sky grew dark and grey. Regina looked up as it started raining. David took off his jacket and put it over her so her majestic sky-blue gown did not get wet. It started raining harder and they decided to find some shelter or something to keep them dry until it stopped.

They found a large tree with leaves big enough to sleep on and they stood under it. After a few minutes, David found a large, beautiful, green leaf filled with rain water. He tilted it towards his mouth and drank some of the fresh water from it. Regina watched and grew thirsty herself. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. David tipped the leaf at the right angle to let the water pour into her mouth. It was then he realized, he was starting to fall for this woman, he was falling, and hard.

The rain had slowed and they decided to head back to David's. On their walk, it was silent. David stopped and started to look all around him.

"What?" Regina asked.

No answer.

"David, what is it?" Regina was growing nervous and a little scared.

No answer.

"David, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure this is where we came from."

"You mean, we're lost!?"

Regina was a little flustered about this, but at the same time, she didn't care, if she could escape having to go back to the castle, and it meant staying in the woods with David, she didn't mind.

"Not exactly. "

"What do you mean, not exactly? " Regina was a little confused now.

"Well, there's only a few ways to go from here, so we could choose one way and hope it's the right way. If it's not, we can just turn around and come back here, then go another way and hope that's the right way." He turned to look at Regina giving her a sarcastic smile and winked at her.

"David! " Regina smacked him in the arm and they both started laughing.

"How exactly are we gonna know how to get back here?" Regina asked.

"We don't have anything to leave along the trail we take, unless..." He paused and gave Regina another sarcastic look, but this time, he seemed a bit different. He looked at Regina from head to toe, then looked down at himself.

"No! David! No!"

David laughed and Regina hit him once again and she laughed with him.

Regina thought about his offer and thought it was quite amusing. She loved to laugh and she loved that he could make her laugh. The second Daniel died, she believed she could never laugh again. David took back his offer of leaving their clothes behind as a trail to find their way back and he picked some mushrooms to leave a trail. They left his jacket behind at the spot where they started to know exactly where they began.

After two of the trails, there was only two left, and they decided which way they'd go.


	8. It's Not Your Fault

As they walked down their third trail, leaving behind mushrooms, it began to sprinkle again.

"Oh no. Not again." Regina said.

Regina actually liked to be with David in the rain. She didn't know why, she just loved how they tried to keep eachother dry. She also loved how attractive it made him. She even felt more attractive herself.

"Look!" David said. He pointed at a small, abandoned, cottage in the distance.

It started pouring again, only this time more violently. The wind picked up, practically throwing the petite woman to the ground. David noticed that she was too small to keep herself up, so he grabbed her and held her tightly to him. The thunder grew louder and louder. Lightening struck and knocked down tree branches.

"Maybe we should stay in the cottage until this storm blows over!" David was yelling because the wind was so strong that it drowned out his words.

"What!?" Regina could barely hear him. She grew terrified because of the branches falling around them. She was hoping and praying that they would be safe.

David repeated himself, this time louder and Regina agreed. They made their way to the cottage after a long struggle to get there. David opened the door and made Regina go in first. Just as Regina stepped inside, a large branch fell from a nearby tree, heading toward David.

"David! " Regina yelled. She closed her eyes. The branch was just about to hit him when Regina pushed him out of the way. David fell to the ground and heard a loud crash. He didn't see what had happened due to Regina pushing him out of the way. He stood up off the ground.

"Regina?" David was about to cry, he sounded broken and he felt as though the branch had killed him, even though it hit her instead.

"Regina, please say something." David was crying now and he wasn't sure if she was ok or not.

The storm continued and he pulled her out from under the branch and scooped her up in his arms. He brought her inside the cottage and closed the door. He set her down gently on a cot in the living room and started a fire in the he finished the fire. He sat next to the cot and cried.

"Regina? Regina, I need you to open your eyes! Open-" he paused and choked out soft sobs."

Open your eyes!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I was supposed to protect you."

*About An Hour Later*

"Regina?"

Regina had awaken. She looked at David, confused. Why was she in pain? Where was she? She looked around. The cottage, she remembered.

"Hey, how are you feeling? "David asked as he smiled, excited to see she was alive.

"My head hurts, what happened? "

"You saved my life." David sounded very greatful, but hurt at the same time. His smile faded away as he looked at her arms.

"Where's my gown?" Regina didn't understand why she was only in her undergown under a blanket.

"You were bleeding, so I took it off to mend to your wounds. Why do you have so many bruises and scars, Regina?"

"You took my dress off?" Regina grew furious and she pulled away from him as he went to put his hand on her head to caress her.

"I told you, I had to stop the bleeding. You would've died if I hadn't. "

"Then you should've let me die!" David went in for another touch to her forehead and she pulled away once again.

"Don't touch me! I don't believe you!"

"About what?"

"I wasn't dying, I wasn't even bleeding! You just wanted to get my clothes off didn't you?"

"No, Regina I swear. You saved my life, so I had to save yours. Look for yourself. "

He went to pull off the blanket to show her the stab wound fron the branch but she pushed him away.

"Turn around." she snapped. He turned around and she pulled off the blanket. He was, in fact, telling the truth. The second she took a look at her wound, was the first time she felt the pain. She let out a small groan and clenched her teeth together, David immediately turned around to see if she was alright.

"Regina, where are your bruises from?"

"Nowhere, they're probably just from the tree."

She was telling the truth...about a few of the bruises which had, in fact, just showed up recently, but a few of the others, she lied about.

"I'm so sorry, I should've protected you, you should've let it hit me, not you."David started crying again and Regina forgave him for taking off her gown. She has a hard time trusting men since she moved in with the king. Regina cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears with her thumb. She pulled him in closer.

"Thank you."

"For what?" David said, eyes still filled with tears.

"Saving my life. I apologize for snapping at you. You just caught me off-guard. That's all."

"No, thank you for saving my life. And don't ever apologize for protecting yourself."

Regina rested her forehead against his forehead and they stayed in that position.

"Some walk in the forest this has been, huh?" David said with a little chuckle at the end.

"I'm actually enjoying it very much."

David pulled away to look at her as if he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She smiled and they looked into eachother's eyes. They always seemed to become lost everytime they looked at eachother. Regina closed her eyes and moved in slowly. David took the hint and did so as well. Their mouths were inches apart, the storm was forgotten in this moment as their lips touched. Their first kiss, as they dried by a nice warm fire, protecting eachother.

"How's your stomach?" David asked as soon as they parted for air.

"It's better. I think I can move a little now."

David moved in for another kiss, this time was more passionate than ever. David started taking his shirt off and he climbed onto the cot with her. He started to undo her undergown. Her eyes still closed, Regina felt his hands all over her. She loved his care and how gentle he was. The king was never gentle. He was her first. And after the king, she always promised herself that she would never enjoy it. But this, she was enjoying. She didn't think they would go this far though.

As soon as David got all of their clothes off, Regina started to get very nervous. She was still in pain from last night with the king.

Once David positioned himself at her entrance, she whimpered, and David realized that it was a sound of pain. He immediately stopped.

"Is it your cut, did I touch it?"

"No. It's ok." Regina replied, she wanted this, she wanted tender love and care. The kind David was giving her right now, but she was in so much pain. She didn't know if she could go through with it.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Yes."

David proceeded, even though Regina knew she wasn't ready.

David filled inside her, he started a steady rhythm. After a few rotative motions, Regina couldn't take it anymore. She cried out,"Stop, please. David, stop. I can't!"David stopped immediately. He felt as though he did something terribly wrong and then it hit him. Was she a virgin? He asked himself. He couldn't bare to think he had hurt her like that and he started tearing up.

"Regina! I am so so sorry! Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry! I should've asked first. I'm so sorry! "

"Stop apologizing, please. It's not your fault." Regina and David were both sobbing now and David couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Yes, it is my fault. I should've asked if you were ready first."

"I thought I was ready, but it turns out I'm not."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, it just hurts, that's all."

"I feel so terrible I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok, it's not your fault why it hurt."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Have you mever done it before? "

Regina couldn't answer, she didn't want him to know.

"Regina?"

"Not the way that you think. I've never wanted to do it, and whenever I do, it's never good. It's always painful. Sometimes-" She paused.

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes it only hurts for minutes, sometimes hours, and sometimes days. He doesn't even care."

"He?" The second David asked that, he knew the answer. He was broken for this strong and beautiful woman.

Regina couldn't answer, she was crying too much now. She nodded and her crying became more intense.

"I'm sorry!" She choked out. "It just hurts so much."

She put her face in her hands and sobbed. David couldn't bare it much longer, he wanted the king to hurt as much as she did. He wrapped his arms around Regina and just let her sob into his chest.

That night, they fell asleep in eachother's arms. David had to protect her, he had to.

The next morning, they awoke and Regina started to panic.

"We've gotta get back! Now! The king's not gonna be too happy with me!"

"What if we ran away? "

"What?" Regina was a little nervous about this idea.

"We can run away, together. He can never hurt you again."

"I don't know, it's treasonous, if we're caught, they'll kill us both."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."Regina smiled and they headed back. They found themselves at David's jacket and they took the last trail home.

As soon as Regina returned to the castle, the king was angry as ever.

"Get to your bedroom! I expect you to be ready when I arrive!"

The king was about to do it again and all Regina could do, was think about tomorrow, when she would make plans and run away with David.


	9. An Old Boyfriend

*Storybrooke*

"Regina?" David tried to gently wake her up.

"Regina!"

Regina woke up suddenly in a heavy sweat, she jumped up so high, David was sure she came off the ground.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

David heard her screams in the middle of the night wake him up.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare. "

Still crying, Regina looked around the room to compose herself and remember where she was. She drifted off into a stare as her whole body shook in David's arms. Silent, not saying a word, she had froze.

"Regina, it's okay. You're safe now. Look at me."

She didn't look.

"Look at me!" David snapped her out of it by shaking her just a little harder and turned her around to face him.

"I'm here to protect you. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Regina started sobbing again as she looked away from him. David caressed her cheek and pulled her chin up to look at him again.

"Tell me what happened. "

"It was nothing. I'm fine now."

"What happened? It's okay. You can tell me."

"I-" Regina paused because she knew she couldn't say too much without telling him that he and the whole town were under a curse. So she decided to twist the story a bit.

"Well, I used to have this old boyfriend. It was quite a long time ago. I was very young, 19, and-and" she lost herself once again and she sobbed violently as her whole body remained shaking.

"And what? " David hated seeing her cry.

"Well, he was much older than me, my mother forced me into the relationship."

"Why would she do something like that? "

"He was a very rich and powerful man, and she always wanted me to have power. He wasn't bad, at first, but when it came to our wedding night-"

"Wait! Wedding night? You were married?"

"Yes. Like I said, I was very young then and my mother had manipulated me into this relationship. And I was easily persuaded, especially at my age and because of how kind and gentle he was in the beginning."

David was listening real close now. Regina loved that. No one had ever listened to her talk before.

"The night of the wedding, he took me to his bed chamber. Well, you know what happens on a wedding night..."

"Yes?" David sounded a little confused.

"Well, I was only 18, and still very ...'innocent'."

"Oohhh." David said. He thought about it for a minute.

"Regina, did he hurt you? "She choked back another sob and nodded.

"He-he-" She couldn't say it. Not out loud.

"He raped you." David finished slowly. His eyes filled with tears. This whole town had treated her like some evil witch, when they hadn't even heard her story or why she was the way that she was.

"And that's what you were dreaming about? "

"Yes, the night of the wedding. "

David had no other words to say. He scooped her up and brought her up to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed gently and sat down next to her.

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

David was thankful for that. He didn't want Regina to ever go through that again. But a part of him wished he was still alive, just so he could punch him in the face for what he did. Or even kill him himself.

David had no clue why he was having these thoughts. There was no way he was falling in love with her. Sure, she was absolutely gorgeous, and an extremely strong woman for what she had been through, but he was in love with Mary Margaret. Right?

"You're so ugly!"

"What?!"

"You'll never measure up to her. Everyone knows she's the 'Fairest of Them All'."

"Regina, honey, what are you talking about?"

"That's what he used to say to me. I was worthless. He just needed a mother-figure around for his daughter and that was the only reason he married me. How could anyone ever love you? You're nothing like her an you never will be!"

"Nothing like who, Regina?"

"His first wife."

"Is that also who he was talking about when he told you that she's the " Fairest of Them All?'"

"He was talking about his dau-" she paused. She had already said too much.

"His what?"

"Nothing."

"His daughter? "

"No, he didn't have any kids. I was gonna say 'his wife.'"

"Oh."

David wasn't sure he believed her or not, but he decided to let it go because she was already upset.

"Forget about him!" David finally let out.

"What? " Regina turned to look at him.

"You're gorgeous! He's dead and you're not! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I say, 'To Hell with him!' You are a strong woman and you shouldn't let anyone take that from you! Anyone!" David accidentally let too much slip.

Regina crashed her lips to his . This was the most passionate kiss they had ever had in Storybrooke. Regina was still sobbing and David had let a few tears rush down his cheek, as well.

Regina let out a few moans and David pulled her on his lap. As she straddled David's waist, Regina started moving in slow rhythm. David trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her chest. They were both breathing heavily now and David rolled her over so he was on top. And finally, he entered, and she cried out.

"David, I-I"Regina couldn't work out the words, she was breathing too hard and she was having a hard time focusing.

"Yes, Regina? " David said, moving faster.

"I-I d-don't th-think we should-Oh screw it!" She let herself go, forgetting about everything that would make this relationship too complicated.

David moved faster and faster, Regina scratching his back and shoulders. David screamed when he felt the pain from her tough nails. Regina moved her hands from his back to his head and she gripped his hair in her fingers. Regina felt herself meeting her climax and she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed as loud as she could. She was sure the neighbors might've heard, but she didn't care, and she knew her voice would probably be a little hoarse tomorrow, but it was so worth it. David followed after, spilling inside her and he collapsed onto the bed next to her. Regina rolled over and rest her head on his chest.

She loved to listen to his heart beat. It brought back painful memories of Daniel and it made her thankful that David still had his heart.

Once their breathing slowed down, David could hear her soft sobs, leaving behind warm tears on his bare skin.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. "

"You always say that. But I know something's wrong. What were going to say earlier? We shouldn't what? "

"I just-I don't know if I can fully trust you."

"Why?"

"Are you gonna be here when I wake up this time? "

David didn't answer.

"That's why." Regina said.

"Actually, I am. Tomorrow's Saturday and I have the day off from work, and I was wondering if we could spend the whole day together. " David looked down at her, wondering what her answer would be.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"What? Why? "

Regina didn't answer.

"Why? "

Regina rolled over and faced the other way.

"Because. "

She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep, tears still streaming down her face. David was confused and saddened by her refusal to spend the day with him. He was more confused about why she didn't think they should.

"Regina? "

She didn't answer. She didn't want him to know she was still awake.

David rolled over pressing his body tightly against hers. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll protect you."


	10. Hot and Steamy

David awoke the next morning, surprised to find that Regina may have gotten her revenge for the night before. David lifted his head to look around the room."Regina?!"No answer. He smiled and slammed his head back down on the pillow. 'Great!' He thought. 'She really is mad at me.'

He decided to get up and go to Granny's. Remembering that he and Regina had both left their clothes downstairs last night, he went to grab a blanket to walk downstairs. Just before he left, David heard something coming from behind a door in the room. The closet? He turned around. No, the closet's right there. Where does this door lead to then? A bathroom? Then he realized, that sound was of running water.

He quietly opened the door to Regina's bathroom and saw that her steam shower was on. He couldn't see through the glass because there was so much fog and condensation. So he decided to climb in with her. When he opened the door, he found a broken Regina curled up in the corner of the shower. Even though she was wet from the shower, he could tell that she was crying. She looked up at him. He knelt down next to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

Regina shook her head 'no' and curled up into David's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

After she finished sobbing for a bit, she looked up at David.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you left me alone to get back at me."

They both giggled.

"No." Regina said, as her smile faded away."Really. Why are you still here?" Regina asked again.

"Well, like I said, I have today off and I'd love to spend it with you. But since you don't want to, I thought we could at least have some breakfast before I left, but now it seems like we'll have a shower and some breakfast!"

Regina gave a weak smirk and curled up into his chest again. They sat there and just felt the heat. The heat of the water, the heat of the steam, the heat of their bodies, and the heat of their souls. Together.

David rested his head on Regina's for a moment. He turned her head to face him and moved his eyes from her plump, wet lips up to her nose, and into her eyes. The second they made eye contact, they became lost and David got a strange feeling. One he hadn't felt before. At least in this land. He had butterflies, the kind you get when someone you have strong feelings for makes you want to change everything about yourself. Regina recognized that look on his face from before and she looked away. Eyes tearing up again.

"What is it?"

"What? "Regina asked, head still turned the other grabbed her chin and turned her to face him again.

"Why are you crying this morning? Is it your ex-husband?"

"No. I-I had another dream last night-"

"What happened? Who was it about?"

"Everyone. "

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone in the town."

"What happened? "Regina hesitated to tell him, but she decided to anyways.

"Henry and I were having dinner when I heard the doorbell ring. So I went to answer it and it was Sherriff Swan. I asked her what she was there for and I told her she couldn't come in. She told me she that Henry invited her and she wasn't there for dinner. I asked her what she was there for again and she said,'You!' I got really nervous and I turned around to see Henry. He was gone, so I turned around again and when I did, in the doorway was everyone from the town. I turned around to run away, but Henry was in my way holding a rope. Everyone took me and my tree to the middle of town and tied me to the tree. Then the sheriff tried to cut off my head with a sword, but nobody did anything. Not even Henry. Not even-"

She paused and looked at David.

"Me?"

"No. You were-you were with-"

"With what? "

"Her."

Regina stood up to leave the shower. David stood up and grabbed her arm just in time.

"Who? Kathryn?"

"No! Mary Margaret. The one you were meant to be with. You're not meant to be with me!"

David moved both of his hands up to her shoulders and turned her around. The only sound heard was the water coming from the showerhead hitting thier bodies. David moved in for a kiss and Regina moved away. David rested his forehead on hers.

"Regina, I-I don't want to be with her anymore. I want you."

Regina cried and they kissed passionately. David moved to her neck and she moaned. He felt himself growing hard and he needed her. He slammed her against the wall of the shower and she let out a small yell. Regina wrapped one leg around his waist.

As he kissed her, he moved his hands up and down her body. His hand found its way in between her legs and he moved his fingers inside her. She let out a small whimper. She couldn't take it anymore.

"David. David, I-I need you. Pl-please don't te-tease me."

David smiled and gently moved himself inside her. She reached her climax and he soon followed.

After their first climax, David picked her up, continuing to kiss her neck and chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He layed her down gently on the warm wet floor of the shower. Her legs still around his waist, she reached her second and third climaxes, scratching his back. This time drawing blood. After their third climaxes, Regina rolled over on top of him. David guided her hips with every motion as she clawed at his chest. Her head tilted back, crying out everytime their skin reunited. Just before her fourth climax, she looked down into David's eyes with passion. She never blinked, as if she would open her eyes and he would be gone.

Finally, they each hit their fourth climaxes and Regina cried out. This was the loudest she had ever been while making love.

Making love? Is that what they were doing? Or did they each just need someone to 'sleep with?' It was hard to tell because everytime they were with eachother they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Maybe that's all it was, just mindless sex. Who knows?

Regina stayed on top of David and he stayed inside of her. They still had not stopped looking into eachother's eyes. Finally, David picked her up and they got out of the shower.

Regina changed and went downstairs to grab David's clothes for him. When he finished putting his clothes on he went downstairs to join Regina, cooking in the kitchen. She had her back turned to the entrance making some bacon and eggs. David snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant, yet." David said with a little chuckle, his hands on her stomach.

Regina giggled a little. She smiled and rested her head on his for a moment. Then her thoughts brought her back to reality. She pulled out of his arms and turned around.

"After we finish eating, you should go."

"Why can't I just spend the day with you?"

"Because. " Regina looked down at the tiled floor, then over to the counter where she first tried to kiss him here. Her eyes began to tear up, but she decided to hold back her tears.

"Why? What's the excuse?"

"I don't have one."

David went in for a kiss, but she stopped him by putting the spatula she was holding up to his mouth.

"What about Henry? " she said with a smirk. David closed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Can't you ask Emma to watch him for one more day? "

"No, I miss him and I'd love to see him. I haven't seen him in days."

David noticed how sincere and distraught she really was from not seeing her son.

"How about...we spend the rest of the morning here together? It's only 8:15, and then we go get him for lunch?"

"Together? "

"Yeah."

It took Regina a minute to think about it. She sneezed.

"Bless you!" David said with a grin. "So? What do you think? "

"Okay."

They both smiled. They would be spending the whole day together.


	11. Spending The Day Together

"A day with Henry and David."

Regina was both excited and nervous. She was nervous because she wasn't sure what people were going to think of her walking around with Mary Margaret's man and Kathryn's husband. What would Henry think was going on? He was already going through a lot, after finding his birth mother. Regina certainly did not want to confuse him even more by spending a whole day with David.

"So, what are we going to do until we pick up Henry? " Regina asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking-" David finished his sentence by moving in slowly for a light, gentle kiss.

Regina closed her eyes as they kissed and her stomach filled with butterflies. She loved that feeling, but she hated it at the same time. It reminded her of the past with David and Daniel. It reminded her that she would never have her happy ending and she was never meant to have true love. She loved the feeling because it made her feel alive and it reminded her that she wasn't as evil as everyone made her believe.

After they slowly pulled away from the kiss, Regina kept her eyes closed a second longer. As she slowly opened them, she licked her lips and David watched in awe.

"I guess I can deal with that." Regina finally made out.

"You guess? Oh, I see how it is." David said with a smirk. They both laughed together and Regina went back to cooking breakfast.

David absolutely loved her cooking. He stayed in the kitchen with her to watch and they talked.

When they finished their food, Regina went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. David followed.

As she washed the dishes, David stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She loved it when he did that. It made her feel safe, and the tighter his arms were, the more butterflies she got.

"Regina, can I ask you a question? " David asked when she finished the dishes.

"Um. Okay. "

"Before I-before I was in my coma, were we-? Did we ever-?" David couldn't seem to find the words.

"Have we ever-?"

"Dated? " Regina finally finished for him.

"Yes." David said, wondering. Regina paused, she didn't know what to say. She immediately regretted the next words that came out of her mouth.

"No, why?"

"Well, when I kiss you, I have a strange feeling."

"Strange, how?"

"Like, deja vu. You're very familiar to me. And it's weird. I had a dream the other night that we knew eachother when we were teenagers. "

Regina started to feel uncomfortable. Was she breaking her own curse? "True love's kiss will break any curse." These words ran through Regina's head.

"Really? " Regina said, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, it's crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Regina smiled, trying not to cry.

"So did we?"

"What? "

"Know eachother as teenagers? "

"We might've seen eachother a few times." Regina lied. She hated having to lie to him.

"Well, it's a shame, because I really like you, Regina. "

"And I like you too." Regina joked.

"No, I'm serious, Regina. " David said without a smile.

Regina's smile faded away. "So am I."

Regina moved in slowly for another kiss. This kiss was slow at first, but very passionate. David's hand moved all the way from Regina's shoulder down her arm. She felt chills all over her body. They parted just for a moment and looked into eachother's eyes.

They kissed again, this time wasn't slow, but still very passionate. David moved his hand to her lower back as the other hand moved to her breast. Regina let out a small whimper and a soft moan. David couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He set her down on the counter as they kissed. After he set her down, he took her underwear off from under her dress and opened her legs. As he did so, Regina unbuttoned his shirt and moved her hands up and down his chest. David slowly moved his fingers inside her. He found her soft spot and she whimpered.

"D-David."

Regina was breathing heavily now. She rested her head on his as he made a small trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest. She threw her head back and screamed as she reached her climax. When she came down from her climax, she rested her head back on the cupboard behind her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"David, I want you. I need you."

She slowly unzipped his jeans and he let them fall to the cold tiles below them. He opened Regina's legs again and thrust himself inside her, finding a steady rhythm and moving faster and faster, their breaths growing heavier and heavier. David had one hand around Regina's waist pulling her into him. His other hand on the counter to keep his balance. Regina had one arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other arm on the counter to keep her balance as she bucked her hips into his.

Regina's moans became louder and louder until she reached the top and David spilled inside her, following. Regina screamed as she scratched his back once again and David moaned her name.

Their breaths slowed and Regina took her head off of the cupboard behind her. She looked at David and rested her forehead to his.

They both smiled and let out a soft giggle.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a good day." David said as Regina and him laughed.

"Yes, it is." Regina replied.

It took Regina a second to find the strength to finally close her still shaking legs. David backed away to let her down, but she stayed on the counter for a moment and looked at him after he zipped his pants. She had a pained look on her face and she seemed as though she might cry. David noticed.

"What's wrong, babe? "

"You know what you said earlier? About me not being pregnant yet?"

"Yeah." David said, a little confused and concerned.

"Well, I do want another child, one of my own. Henry's absolutely wonderful and even though I did not give birth to him, he is my baby and I love him more than anything. " T

he tears were streaming down her face now as she cried softly.

"Okay?" David tried to sound understanding, but he didn't know where she was going with this.

"He's my sunshine. My world begins and ends with him. But I'd love to have a baby some day, and if I could, I would only choose two people to be the father."

"Yeah?"

"One of my boyfriends, who passed away, and you."

"Regina, are you pregnant? "She was crying a little harder now.

"No." Regina sobbed and David could see how upset she was, but he didn't understand why she was this upset. He moved in and hugged her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I-" She paused.

"I can't have children. "Regina finally broke out. David backed away again to look at her. He was hurt.

"What? Why not?"

"After all that time I was married to my husband, there was some problems. I've had four miscarriages. After the last one, he was extremely angry with me. He always wanted a son, and I couldn't give him one. So he tried many many times to get me pregnant, but there was some tearing after the thousandth time he raped me and now it's impossible. That's why I adopted Henry."

David put his hand on her hand and gave her another light kiss and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed in the kitchen and cried for what felt like hours. After awhile, they decided to go into the living room and lay on the couch together.

Regina's legs were still in pain, too weak, and shaking, so David slowly picked her up at the waist and set her down on the kitchen floor gently. She put her panties back on and they went into the living room to cuddle up on the couch.

Regina still wondered if their relationship was only about sex, she wanted to find out. And she would. "Do you wanna play a game?" Regina asked.

David smiled. "Sure."


	12. A Wonderful Day With Henry

David and Regina spent all morning playing "Monopoly", "Chess", "Battleship", and "Clue". They even played "Truth Or Dare" for a bit before it got out of hand and turned into a tickle war.

After their last game of "Clue", it was time to pick up Henry. They had the best time together and that's when Regina realized, this was more than sex. That's how she felt anyway. But she didn't know if that's how he felt.

As they picked up the games they played, Regina tried to find the right way to ask him. She decided she'd wait and find the right moment.

They went to pick up Henry, who seemed a bit confused when he saw his mother walking toward him.

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"I'm fine?" Henry said, wondering why she was picking him up from his session with Archie instead of Emma.

"That's good. Would you like to go get some lunch with us?" Regina asked.

"Us?"

"Yes, me and David. "

"David Nolan? "

"Yes. He's waiting for us in the car."

"He's here? Right now?"

"Yeah, we thought it'd be nice to go out for lunch and then maybe some ice cream, just the three of do you say?" Regina gave the most warming smile she could.

"I don't know." Henry turned around and looked at Dr. Hopper who had been listening in the doorway. Henry gave him a questioning look that said,'Should I go?'

"I think you should go, Henry. Maybe it'll be good for you. The both of you." Archie answered with a gentle smile toward Regina.

"Okay." Henry said, still sounding unsure of himself.

As they drove to Granny's, David could tell that Henry and Regina both felt a little uncomfortable, so he decided to cheer them up. He turned the radio on as loud as possible in the truck and started singing way off-key, making up his own words to "Separate Ways" by Journey.

Henry and Regina laughed a little, but the song was soon over and they were uncomfortable again. David was saddened by this and he saw how hurt Regina was. He locked his pinky with hers the way he did the night before. It seemed to calm her down and make her feel a lot better when he did this. She turned and smiled at him. David changed the channel to something he thought Henry would loosen up to.

As they pulled into Granny's, "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis came on. David got out of the truck. He turned the radio up as loud as it could go and left the doors open so everyone could hear it.

"Come on!" David gestured to the both of them to get out and start dancing. Regina shook her head 'no' twice and finally gave in, laughing.

"Come on, Henry! Don't be the party pooper!" David yelled as he and Regina danced away.

Henry laughed and finally got out. They were having such a great time. Regina had missed doing fun stuff like this with Henry since Emma came to Storybrooke.

Everyone in the diner looked out the windows to watch and even a few people outside joined in. Finally, when the song ended, Regina realized how ironic that was because David sang along to Henry and the lyrics were-

"I wear your granddad's clothes,

I look incredible,

I'm in this big coat,

From the thrift shop down the road."

That was ironic, because David is Henry's "granddad", he does look incredible, he was wearing a coat, and there was a thrift shop down the road..."Mr. Gold's Shop." Regina couldn't help but laugh at that.

They went inside and had a wonderful lunch. David was relieved that he got Henry and Regina to loosen up and be comfortable with eachother.

After that afternoon, David and Regina dropped Henry off at Mary Margaret's and he went inside.

"Today was wonderful, David. " Regina loved it. That was the most fun she had ever had in a long, long time. And now she knew that their relationship could be taken to the next level, but she then remembered Mary Margaret. But she quickly pushed her out of her mind. She was not going to let Mary Margaret ruin this wonderful moment.


	13. Such Evil

*The Enchanted Forest*

Regina woke up the next morning. She had a new set of bruises and the pain between her legs was incredible and worse than it had ever been. She couldn't believe what her life had turned into. But it was all going to change, today. She would run away with David and they would finally be happy.

After awhile of thinking in her bed, she tried to stand up, but couldn't. She needed to get up, she had to go see David. But it hurt too much. She heard a strange sound outside of the door. Leopold stormed in.

"Don't even try it, wench! You're not going anywhere for a long time!"

"Why?"

"Well, you act like a child, so I'm going to treat you like a child. You're grounded!"

"I'm grounded? I'm your wife not your daughter! " Regina didn't mean to yell, but she had had enough.

Leopold jumped onto the bed, grabbed her shoulders and sat her up, pinning her against the end of the bed. He had one arm across her neck and the other arm caressed her streamed down Regina's face and she felt the pain in between her legs multiply.

"Please stop." Regina said weakly.

"Why? Don't you like it? Isn't that why you were cheating on me, witch?"

"What? I haven't cheated on you. I swear. " Regina was terrified now, but she wasn't lying. Her stomach ached and she felt so nauseous.

"That's a lie!"

"It's not a lie. I would never do that. "

"You're such a child!" Leopold said as he got in Regina's face.

"I'm 19 years old! I know I'm still a child! "

"Well, you won't be a child after you have my son!"Leopold said as he was now caressing her stomach. Regina grabbed his hand.

"Don't! "

"Regina, haven't you learned? Not to touch me?"

Regina saw what was to come. He slammed his lips into hers and tore her nightgown off. Regina cried as he held her hands up over her head and he took it from her, again. Regina knew, that she wasn't going to see David today, she wouldn't be able to move after this time. Leopold was being more rough than he ever had been with her and she had never felt this much pain before. This was worse than the first time.

After three abortions, Leopold had grown angry with her for not being able to carry his child. Her nurse said that she was too small for her body to handle it, and she was far too young. She was pregnant now and after running away with David, she would've claimed it was his.

The next morning, Regina woke up under the covers, in excruciating pain. She felt some wetness on the bed sheets. She pulled off the covers. "Another one!" Regina screamed and the guards and the nurse ran in. The nurse stopped suddenly as she saw what it was. There was more blood than the other three times, this one was different. Worse.

Regina woke up with he nurse by her side. The nurse was wiping Regina's forehead with a wet cloth. Regina cried. The nurse tried to calm her.

"Another one?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Your Majesty." The nurse answered.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Two days."

"Does Snow know?"

"No, she knows about none of them."

Regina was relieved. She didn't want an innocent thirteen year old girl to know of such evil in her father. She was now afraid that David thought she stood him up and he would never forgive her again.

"When will I be able to walk?"

"Not for awhile, hon. There's something else, as well."

"What?" Regina's head perked right up.

"You lost a lot of blood, that's why you feel weak and faint. You also have a fever."

"I can handle it. There's nothing left in the world that can hurt me-"

"Regina!" Regina was rambling on and on and the nurse had to get her attention.

"What?"

"There was some tearing." The nurse's eyes teared up. She hated seeing this happen to Regina, a child. She just hoped that Leopold would never do this to Snow.

"What?" Regina was stunned and didn't know what she was talking about.

"Regina, you can't have children. I'm so sorry."

Regina lost all hope and she broke down. She was planning on having children one day, and now she knew that would never happen. All because of Leopold. No. All because of Snow. If she hadn't of told, none of this would've happened, and she would be somewhere with Daniel right now, married, with children, and happy. But she couldn't take her anger out on Snow right now. She was just a child and she did love her. She was like her little sister, except she was forced to be her daughter.

Regina had never truly hated anyone, not even her mother. But she now hated Leopold. He ruined her chance to be a mother. And she hated him for that. Leopold had been awful to Regina and no one else. She never understood why. She wanted to find out. Talking to him was impossible, so she would have to find out herself.

Three months later, as soon as Regina could walk again, she began to find more and more things out about the king. She even learned about his secret passageways in the castle.

One day, she quietly followed him to his bed chamber. He never let her into his room. As she watched from behind the door, she saw him enter a door behind his body mirror. Regina entered the room after he disappeared, she looked around his room, for anything. A diary, a picture, anything.

"Regina? What are doing in here?"

Regina quickly turned around and dropped the porcelain doll she had been looking at. It shattered into pieces on the floor making a loud crash.

"That was very special to me! You're not supposed to be in here!"

Regina was terrified that the loud noise would be heard and she would've been taken away.

"That was my mother's. "

"Snow! I'm so sorry! You startled me. I didn't mean to break it."

"What are you doing in here? You know my father doesn't like anyone in here."

"I know, but-" Regina walked over to Snow and got down on her knees."Sweetie, look, there are some things that a young girl should not know, and there are some things that a mother has to tell her daughter that can sometimes break her heart."

"Like what?"

"Well, I came in here to find out more about your mother so I could learn more about you. This will help me be a better mother to you."

"How?"

"Well, you're thirteen now, and pretty soon, you'll be a young woman and you'll go through some confusing things with your body."

"How would finding out about my mother help?"

"Because your body should start changing around the same time hers did."

"Oh."

"And once I find out, I will make sure you have someone to talk to about it. I will be here for you."

"Promise? "

"I promise. "

Snow turned to leave, but she hesitated just before she left. She turned around and ran back to Regina and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you. I love you, Regina. "

"I love you, too."

"You're a good mother."

Snow smiled and Regina smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

When Snow left, Regina turned to look at the shattered porcelain doll, she bent down and picked up all the pieces. She went back to her bed chamber and put the pieces in a safe place. She decided she would look in the secret door behind the mirror when the king was out.

It was Snow's fifteenth birthday, Regina finally learned a little bit more about their family, but not enough. Unfortunately, the door behind the mirror led to a secret way out of the castle so people didn't know he left. It was no use to Regina.

"Snow, I think it's time to open your presents."Leopold said.

While opening all of her presents, Snow seemed so happy, Regina loved to see that. But she was also jealous, she wished she had been that happy as a child.

"Do you have a present for me?" Snow asked Regina.

"I do." Regina smiled at Snow.

"Where is it?"

Regina walked over to Snow and whispered in her ear."I'd like you to come to my room tonight to open it. Alone. "

Regina stepped back to look at her. She put her hand around Snow's head and smiled. Snow smiled back and nodded. Leopold was curious, but drunk, so he didn't actually care.

Hours later, Snow came in to see her new birthday present from her stepmother. She ran in and jumped on Regina's bed. Regina was sitting at her dresser looking in the mirror and brushing her long, thick, dark, hair as she laughed at the excited teen girl.

"Where is it?"

"It's right here." Regina pulled out a box and walked over to her bed and sat next to Snow.

Snow always found that no matter what Regina was wearing, whether she was wearing makeup or not, she was the fairest in the land.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course." Regina laughed. "But be careful."

Snow opened it carefully. The second she saw what it was, she broke down in tears.

"How-how did you-?"

"I felt awful that day and I knew I had to make it up to you. It took so long, because I had to take all this time to fix it. Do you like it?"

Snow didn't answer, but she cried and nodded. Regina hugged her.

"Thank you, Mama."

Regina quickly pulled away to look at Snow."Mama?"

"I'm sorry, I mean Regina. "

"No. It's okay. I kinda like it actually. You can call me whatever you want."

Snow smiled and gave Regina a big hug. Regina teared up and kissed Snow on her head as she hugged her. Snow finally got up to leave, she grabbed her mother's fixed porcelain doll and went to leave. Before she left, she gave Regina a kiss and they said 'good night' to one another. Regina did love this girl. She couldn't imagine taking away her father, but she had to stop him before he did the same to Snow what he did to her.


	14. This Day Couldn't Get Any Worse

*Storybrooke*

The truck pulled up to Regina's walkway and David got out to open the door for Regina. They walked up to the porch and stood looking at eachother. It was quiet, too quiet, and Regina decided that now might be the best time to ask.

"Can I ask you something, David? "

"Ask away. " David said with a smile on his face.

"What is this?" Regina asked sadly while pointing to him and then back to herself.

"What is what? "

"This! Us? What are we doing? "

No answer.

"We can't keep this up forever. You're in love with Mary Margaret and you're still married to Kathryn. I just don't think we should continue on with this relationship."

She coughed heavily and David had to clear his throat.

"Are you okay?" He also felt a tickle in his throat.

"I think I'm getting sick. My throat hurts and I can't stop coughing. "

"I noticed that at Granny's. I also feel a little under the weather. Do you think it's from the rain last night?"

"Probably, but can you answer my question? "

"I don't know, I'm going through a lot right now."

Regina turned her head away with a disappointed look on her face."I knew you would say that. "

"Look, I'm really sorry Regina, but I'm really confused right now and I don't know how to choose. It's just too complicated."

Regina snapped her head at him angrily, tears in her eyes.

"I-"

"You know what David! I don't want to hear it anymore! We're done! You want to move to Kathryn's apartment in Boston? Go right ahead! You won't be missed!"

"Regina, I-"

"Go! Now!"

David stayed and watched her eyes tear up some more as his did as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind and David left, Regina went inside.

Expecting to cry, Regina was surprised to find that she couldn't cry, but she thought about what she should do. She couldn't have the curse breaking now and she needed to get rid of "The Savior."

"I know what I should do."

Hours later, Regina was in the kitchen making an apple turnover for Emma. The poison in the apple would put her under the sleeping curse and the curse would never be broken. She'd never have to see David with Mary Margaret again and he would move to Boston. Or at least try.

There was a knock at the door just as Regina finished the turnover. "Who could that be?" She wondered.

She opened the door.

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and David earlier this afternoon with Henry. Would you mind telling me what's going on there?"

"Nothing. He's moving to Boston and Henry and him have become so close, I decided it'd be nice to let them have a day together to say their goodbyes. That's all."

"Oh really? "

"Really. "

She coughed.

"That's quite a mean cough you've got there, Dearie. I saw David coughing just like that not too long ago. That's the kind of cough that would come from standing in the rain too long."

Mr. Gold shot a sceptical look at Regina and decided he wouldn't tell her that he saw them kissing in the rain the night before.

"Is there an important reason you came here, or is that it?"

"Oh no, Dearie. That's it."

Mr. Gold left and Regina closed the door behind him. "I wonder if anyone else noticed we were both coughing? " she asked herself. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Regina? "

"Yes?"

"This is Mary Margaret. "

"What can I do for you, Miss Blanchard? Make it quick. I've got more important things I need to be doing."

"Ok. I was just wondering, what's going on between you and David? "

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Well, he just told me he's leaving and when I got upset I went to Granny's to clear my head. Ruby told me that you two were there earlier with Henry and it looked like the two of you were together. Is that true?"

"Yes it is true, we were at Granny's, but there's nothing going on between us."

"Oh." Mary Margaret sounded as though she didn't believe Regina.

"Is that all, Miss Blanchard? Like I said I-"

"You've got stuff to do, I know."

"Yes."

"Well, sorry to bother you. I was just curious, that's all."

"Well, now you know."

"Alright, well, bye."

Regina hung up before she even heard the end of her last sentence. The doorbell rang again. "Ugh! I'm busy, people! Trying to save my curse here." Regina thought to herself. She opened the door.

"Miss Swan, I was just about to call you. Please, do come in."

Emma came in and told Regina that she was leaving, but she would like to see Henry whenever she wanted to. Regina didn't like that answer at all, but she decided to be cordial and give her the turnover before it was too late.

After Emma left, Regina couldn't believe the afternoon she'd had so far."This day couldn't get any worse."

She knew this had to be true. It could only get better from here on out, because Emma would eat that poisonous apple, and all of Regina's problems would be solved. Or so she thought.

Emma had just finished packing when she heard a knock at the door. It was Henry. She opened it and let him in. He became angry with her for leaving and not believing him about The Enchanted Forest and all the fairytale characters. As he hugged her 'goodbye', he noticed the apple turnover on the counter.

"What's that?"

"An apple turnover your mother gave to me."

"You can't eat that! "

"Why not?"

"It's poisoned! "

"Henry, it's not poisoned!"

"Yes it is!"

Henry grabbed the turnover.

"You may not believe in me, but I believe in you."

Henry took a bite. Nothing happened.

"See! I told you, would you like some ice cream with tha-"

Henry collapsed on the floor.

"Henry?!"

He was right.

Regina was sitting at home, waiting to hear that Emma had become unconscious and her curse would be safe. The phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mayor Mills?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the hospital. We need you to come in immediately."

"What happened? "Regina automatically believed it would be Emma., but why did they call her?

"You're son is here. We've just sent him in to the O.R."

"What? How is that possible? What happened? Is he okay?" Regina was now panicking.

"We're not sure, but he's unconscious and we're doing everything we can."

"I'm on my way!"

Earlier, Regina said this day couldn't get any worse... she was wrong.


	15. The Fairest Of Them All

*The Enchanted Forest*

Four years had passed since Snow's fifteenth birthday. Regina was now 25 and Snow was 19.

It had taken Regina four years to finally figure out where Leopold would keep his most prized possessions...with his most prized possession. It only made sense.

One day, the king and his daughter went out to meet some of their people. Regina decided this would be the perfect time to search Snow's bed chamber for any of Leopold's things.

In the bedroom, she saw how nice it was for the young girl. She couldn't believe that living there for seven years that she had never been invited to Snow's room. Now she knew why.

Snow's room was much nicer than her room. Her room was dark and cold. Snow's room was neat, bright, and warm. It was perfectly set up with baby pinks and blues. She had a bed much larger than Regina's and there was a large portrait of Snow, Leopold, and the former queen, Eva on the wall across from the bed. Regina looked at Eva and became angry. She was beautiful, and most likely the reason Leopold loathed Regina so much. Regina wasn't jealous. No. She was angry at Leopold for hating her just because she didn't look just like Snow or Eva. She was angry that because she wasn't as beautiful as them both, that she was left with a dark, smelly, and cold bedroom, while Snow had a bedroom she had always dreamed of.

Finally, Regina found it. The secret door that led to a room no one besides Leopold knew about. In there were old trinkets and memories of his childhood and of Eva.

Regina searched everywhere for something that could lead her to the real reason Leopold hated her.

She found an old suitcase and opened it. There was nothing in there but a book, that looked like a journal. She searched through the pages until she finally found the page of the day he met her.

It read...

"Dear journal, I found a second wife today. Her name is Regina. I believe she would be a wonderful mother to my dear, Snow. But she's only 18 and too young to be the wife I want and need. I still, to this day, don't understand why Eva had to die. She was wonderful to both Snow and I. She helped me get over my drinking problem and now, that she's gone, I can't stop drinking. Regina is an attractive young woman, but I couldn't stand to be married to someone so much more beautiful that my late wife. She's even more beautiful than my dear, Snow. Snow was always said to be "The Fairest Of Them All", but I believe Regina to be, and I hate her for that. The only ones who should be allowed to be the most beautiful of all, is my wife and daughter. Regina shouldn't live. She's taken everything from Snow. I am thankful that she saved my daughter's life, but she can't be her mother. She's only six years older than her. I hate Regina and I hope to one day have a real wife."

Regina cried and became very angry. She needed her revenge, and soon.


	16. The First Time

Months later, Regina was out in the garden tending to her apple tree when Snow entered to tend to her flowers.

"Hello, mother."

"Good morning, Snow." Regina held back from showing her hate for this girl ever since the day she read Leopold's journal.

Just as Regina was about to leave, Leopold appeared with a strange man. A genie, to whom she was introduced to. He was from Agrabah. Regina had been trying to find out who she could frame for Leopold's murder. She always had Snow in her mind, because she had to get rid of her as well. But she couldn't find it in her heart to kill this young girl she had saved all those years ago, so she would, instead, have her sent to trial for murder.

On the king's birthday, they had a huge celebration. Regina was saddened because all she got on her birthday was a "happy birthday" from Snow and an estranged look from the king who didn't seem to remember or care at all.

The king made a speech and once again said how beautiful Snow was and how much of a treasure she was to him. Regina sat in the back and no one acted as if she even existed. That night, the genie fell in love with Regina and he'd finally opened his heart up to her. In that moment she decided, this would be the perfect man to frame for the king's death.

After the king's death, Snow White left the castle in an attempt to escape from Regina, who had told everyone that Snow had killed her own father. Regina found herself empty and she needed to feel again. She was thinking of Daniel. She needed to see him again, or at least something of him. She remembered she still had his engagement ring. Where was it? She had to find it.

She searched through drawers and drawers. Everywhere in her bedroom, but she couldn't find it. She finally found one last drawer to search through. She took out every piece of clothing until she heard the ring hit the floor. She watched it roll underneath the bed until it finally stopped. She got down on her hands and knees to grab it from under the bed when she found a folded piece of paper under there with it. She grabbed the ring and the paper and stood up. She opened the paper, it was a note. To her. She sat down on the bed to read it.

"My Dearest Regina,

I've had the best times with you. Everytime I'm with you, my heart won't stop pounding and everytime you look at me, my stomach jumps. You are wonderful and so beautiful. I don't care what people think or say or do. Even your mother cannot stop the fact that I think I'm in love with you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I know that I do love you. The times we've spent together were short lived, but we got to know eachother as best we could. I would love it if we could meet again sometime. It would mean the world to me and I can't wait for the next time we see eachother. Come back as soon as you can my love ,

Sincerely, David

P.S. I snuck this into your dress pocket as you were sleeping. Thank you for saving my life in that storm."

Regina cried and she remembered all those times with David. The time they first met, the time they both almost died, the time they almost made love for the first time, and the time they were going to run away together. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see him. She needed to love again.

********"

"Hello, Your Majesty. It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"How is the farm doing?"

"It's doing alright. I can't complain, but something tells me that's not why you're here." Ruth gave Regina a smile and Regina blushed.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I know it's been years, but ever since the day you two disappeared into the woods, he hasn't been able to stop talking about you."Regina smiled.

"Where is he?"

"He's up on the hill."

"Thank you."

Regina found David sitting on a blanket up on the hill watching the sunset. She snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I got your note."

"It's been seven years. Where have you been?"

"Well, the note fell under my bed, so I only found this morning, but I've also been extremely busy taking care of Snow. And King Leopold just passed away, so I've been taking care of that as well."

David fringed at the sound of Leopold's name. He still hated him for what he did to her.

"How are you doing Regina?"

"I'm better. No king, so no-"

She stopped herself, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"What is it, David? "

"I'm glad he's gone! I was so worried about you all these years I thought he might've-" he choked out a sob and couldn't finish.

"Hey." Regina said softly, trying to soothe him. "I'm okay, I promise. "

She kissed him from behind and it felt like their first kiss again. The kiss grew more passionate and Regina moved so she was sitting right next to him. She started to unbutton his shirt. He took off her dress and euntied her tight corset in the back. Just as he finished untying the back, he took it off and climbed on top of her. But he paused.

"Wait! "

"What is it?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, it's been about a year since he's touched me.I want this. I need this."

"Are you sure? "

"Yes, David. Make me feel again. Make me love again. "

David continued to kiss her and she slowly undid his trousers. He moved inside her gently so he didn't hurt her. He was still very nervous and concerned about her, so he took it as slow and as gentle as he possibly could. Regina loved his care and love.

After their third time that night on the blanket, they layed there for awhile enjoying the sunset.

"I still can't believe you could love someone like me."

"I still can't believe you love me" Regina answered with stars in her eyes.

"Remind me how we met again. I just love hearing you tell the story."

Regina smiled and told the story.


	17. Broken

*Storybrooke*

Emma and Regina rushed into the hospital as fast as they could. All they could see was Henry through the glass.

Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walked through the door.

"We did everything we could." Dr. Whale said as he saw the two distraught mothers.

"I'm sorry. You're too late." Mother Superior said.

Through the glass Regina saw the nurse take Henry's oxygen mask off and she broke. Emma entered the room to look at her son. Regina soon followed along with Mother Superior and Dr. Whale.

"No." Regina sobbed and she turned around and cried into Dr. Whale's arms.

Emma, crying, walked over to Henry's side.

"I love you, Henry. " she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. A strong gust of magic wind sweeped through the town and everyone's memories of The Enchanted Forest came back. True love's kiss broke the sleeping curse and the savior broke the dark curse of The Evil Queen.

Henry suddenly awoke.

"I love you, too." He answered back to Emma. A few more doctors and nurses entered the room.

"You did it?" Regina was broken. This meant that Emma and Henry truly loved eachother. Emma turned and saw everyone else in the room.

"Henry, what's going on?"

"The curse, I think you broke it."

"No? No!" Regina couldn't have this. She had hoped that David was already gone by now.

"If I were you, Your Majesty. I'd go and find a place to hide." Mother Superior said, now knowing she was the Blue Fairy.

"Henry! No matter what people tell you, no matter what you think...I do love you." Regina turned and ran. What would she do now? If David didn't leave before the curse broke, he would come back and he would be with his precious Snow White again.

As David walked down the street, he turned and saw Mary Margaret.

"Snow!"

"Charming. "

They ran to eachother and kissed.

"What happened? " Snow asked.

"I'm not sure, but-" David paused, he remembered everything that happened with Regina. For some reason, all he could think about was going to Regina and explaining everything. He remembered that he did still love her from The Enchanted Forest. They turned and saw a big purple cloud heading toward them. They didn't know what it was or what it would do, but it was moving too fast to run from, so they closed their eyes and hugged eachother tighter, hoping they would be okay.

After the cloud passed, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, Ruby, Granny, and the seven dwarves found themselves chasing an angry mob headed toward Regina's house. When they arrived, Dr. Whale had Regina pinned up against one of her porch beams. Emma rushed through the crowd and pulled him away. David, Mary Margaret, and Henry followed. After getting the mob to finally leave, they decided Regina would be locked up in a cell in the sheriff's office for her own safety.

That night, Regina sat in her cell, looking back at her life and everything that she regretted. She wanted David, but knew she couldn't have him. Not now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Regina got a little nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Regina said coldly as she rolled her eyes and looked at the wall in the cell next to her.

"I needed to see you."

"Oh yeah? What for? Did you come to end it once and for all? Kill me for trying to kill your wife?"

"No." David said as he moved in closer to her cell. She had not taken her eyes off of the cell wall next to her and David needed to see her eyes.

"Would you please look at me?"

Regina didn't move.

"Regina, plea-"

"What do you want?!"

"I need to talk to you. "

"About what? "

"Us."

Regina finally turned her head to look at him."What about us?"

"Regina, I remember everything. And I need to explain to you what happened. Why I-"

"Why you left?!" Regina snapped at him.

"I never left."

"Yes, you did! You fell in love with her. She's always been "The Fairest Of Them All."

"Regina, listen I-"

"Leave!"

"I'm not-"

"I said leave! "

"No!"

Regina was shocked at his sudden yell and she decided to listen. She stood up and walked over to him. They stared into eachother's eyes through the bars for a moment.

"Look, Regina. Everything that happened between us, I am so, terribly sorry. I do love Mary Margaret. We have a daughter together, and a grandson. You tried every way you could to stop that from happening. So you could be happy. But look at you now, Regina. You're not happy. You never have been."

"Yeah? And how do you know that? "

"Because I know you. I can see it in your eyes. You need your true love. But I'm not him. It just wasn't meant to be."

Regina cried and watched him leave. Just as David left, Mr. Gold entered the room for an unpleasant visit. He put the mark on her hand that would summon a wraith to kill her. When the wraith entered, Regina stood up. She knew this was the end. She'd never see Henry again. She'd never see David again. Regina felt her soul leaving her body. But something stopped it, she opened her eyes. David, Mary Margaret, and Emma had come to save her. But why? She wondered.


	18. Lie To Me

*The Enchanted Forest*

Regina sat in her bed chamber, thinking about David. She thought about the time that had passed since they first met. She remembered their first kiss. She remembered that night on the hill when they first made love. That was three months ago, and she couldn't believe how close they had become. Then she worried that if he ever found out about how Leopold died. Would he think of her as an evil queen, the way everyone else in the kingdom thought? Or would he forgive her and understand? He may not have approved of how Leopold treated her, but he would never approve of Regina killing him.

She had to see him. She couldn't stand to be away from him for so long. It had been weeks since she saw him. She decided she'd go and visit.

Regina arrived on her carriage and slowly stepped out as she looked around the farm. Ruth met her at the bottom steps of the porch.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Can I help you?"

"Is David here?"

Ruth paused, she had no idea how to answer this question. But she had a promise and a deal to keep.

"David left. Last week."

"What? Where did he go?"

"He left to find another paying job. We're not doing too well around here lately. "

"He would never leave you all alone."

"He had to."

"Do you know where he is?"

Ruth looked at Regina, trying not to cry.

"What is it? Where is he?"

No answer, just some tears.

"Tell me. Is he okay?"

"No. He was beaten by a gang of men in the village down the road. They beat him so badly, that he died."

"What? " Regina lost it. She fell to the ground in dispair and Ruth followed as she hugged and tried to comfort Regina.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

Regina's tears of sadness turned to tears of rage. She would have her revenge.

Regina had killed most of the men in the village that David was said to have died in. She was broken. She was lost. Snow White was on the loose and nowhere to be found. Regina needed to explain to her why she had killed Leopold. It was time for her to hear the truth.

Regina searched everywhere for Snow. In every town, every city, every village, and every castle. She found nothing.

Weeks later, Regina was sitting on her bed. How to find her?

"I've got it! I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

Regina stood up and walked over to her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, where is 'The Fairest One Of All'?"

In the mirror, Regina could see Snow White walking with seven dwarves.

"She's got dwarves helping her? When did that happen."

For weeks, Regina watched Snow carefully. One day, Regina noticed something different in Snow. She didn't seem sweet anymore. She no longer seemed as herself. In the mirror, Regina saw Snow sitting on her bed in the dwarves' home. The grumpiest dwarf of all ran in to tell her some big news.

"The wedding's off!"

The dwarf seemed rather excited about this.

"You can go and see your Charming!" The dwarf said. Regina was confused. She had fallen in love?

"Who?" Snow was oblivious to her own love? Regina was very very confused now. Who was this "Charming?" She had to find out.

In the mirror, the dwarf looked at an empty potion bottle with a pained look on his face. Regina then realized what had happened. Who else would have a potion to make you forget your love other than Rumpelstiltskin?

*******"

"Rumple! Rumple, I need to talk to you! Now!"

The creepy, grey man who had taught Regina everything she knew about magic appeared in a poof of purple smoke.

"What is it you need, Dearie?"

"I need to know. What potion did you give to Snow White?"

"I don't discuss my clients with other clients, Dearie. You should know that. "

"Oh please, just tell me. Who is it she has fallen in love with?"

"Why? So you can kill him like you killed her father? "

"No! I may be able to help her. After all, I am the one who taught her about true love."

"Oh. Is that right?"

"Yes. When we first met. I told her- it doesn't matter what I told her. Just tell me his name."

"His name is Prince James. Son of King George. "

"King George?"

"Oh good! So you've met?"

"Unfortunately."

"Have you met his son?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure you will, Dearie. "

"Do I know him?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself, Dearie! "

The imp disappeared in a gust of wind. Regina was confused and a little apprehensive, but she knew, that if she found Snow White's true love for her, she could get her to come back to the castle so they could talk.

"You?"

"You."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"What?"

"Your name is not Prince James, David! "

"How did you find me?"

"David! How could you?!"

David tried to shush her. No one could hear her calling him David.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? You're posing as a prince?"

"No! My twin brother was the prince and he died. King George couldn't let anyone know that James died, so he found me and now I'm the prince. "

"You! You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't! "

"No! You had your mother lie for you!"

"Regina, look. I'm so sorry!"

"No! And now you're with her?!"

"With who?"

"Snow White!"

"I'm not with her, she left me!"

Regina was crying now and David couldn't seem to calm her down.

"I can't believe you!"

A big cloud of red dust formed in front of David and Regina was gone. David stood alone in his bedroom, trying to deal with everything that just happened. Snow White left him and Regina just found out the truth. He had to go after one of them. He had to choose. But which one? What was he going to do?


	19. First And Last True Love

Regina returned to her bed chamber. She was livid. She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. She couldn't take it anymore. Snow had taken too much from her. Regina was going to let her back in. But she stole her love from her, twice.

"I need my revenge! She has to pay! I need to kill Snow White!"

She would have her vengeance.

Weeks later, Regina kept a close eye on both David and Snow. She made sure they could never find eachother. But they always did. She began to wonder. When her and David were together before, it took them seven years to find eachother again. But Snow seems to find him everytime they lose eachother. It wasn't fair. Regina didn't understand why Snow could have her happy ending with David, but she couldn't. It just wasn't meant to be.

One day, as Regina looked in the mirror, she saw that David had been taken captive by King George's men. She spied on the king for hours until he finally decided what he would do with him. He was going to send David to the guillotine. Regina panicked, she needed to save him, but she wouldn't let him know that's why she was there. She needed a reason to take him for herself. She knew. She would use him as "bait" to kill Snow White. Then she could have David all to herself.

David felt the tightness of the guillotine around his neck. He knew, that if he were to die for love, that would be the best thing to die for. But the closer it came to the time of his death, David realized he wasn't thinking about Snow. He thought of Regina and all their times together. He thought about how much he regretted her finding out about Snow. He felt guilty. He was in love with two women. One was the other's stepdaughter. Regina was evil now, killing towns and destroying villages, but he knew she had good in her heart. Everything she went through, no wonder she'd snapped. He didn't know what to do anymore. That's when he realized, that to die today would be the best for everyone.

As David heard the guillotine falling, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Regina. "

Before the guillotine hit his skin, he felt a cool splash of water. He heard her voice, and he felt warmth in his heart. Although he could not see her, David knew that Regina had saved his life.

"Sorry to drop in on you!"

"Regina! What do you want? "

"I want the man you pretend is your son."

The king had no idea how Regina knew that David was not his son. She knew him better than anyone, it was David.

"And I'm willing to pay any riches Midas promised you in return, for him."

"What do plan to do to him?"

"Oh, I promise he'll suffer, far more than some swift and simple beheading."

"How?"

"By using him..."

David wasn't sure how he felt about this anymore. Was she saving him? Or really trying to hurt him.

"To destroy his one, true love."

David couldn't believe it.

"By using him to bring an end to Snow White."

The guards threw David in the back of Regina's carriage. Regina climbed in after him and closed the door. They headed toward her castle. She never looked at him the whole ride. It was silent for awhile, but David decided to say something.

"You're going to kill Snow White?"

"Of course I am. She ruined my life."

"How? I'm pretty sure Leopold ruined your life. Not her."

"She took the thing I loved most from me, so now I'm going to destroy her."

"The thing you love most?"

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, dear."

"You truly are evil. I don't know how you got like this."

Regina didn't say anything. It grew too quiet in the carriage.

"I loved you, you know."David said."

I never wanted it to be like this."

"Neither did I." Regina said softly, still looking out the window.

"Regina. Why won't you look at me?"

"Because. "

"Because why?"

"Because it hurts too much, okay?"

"What does?"

"You!"

"What about me?"

"You were mine first. Not hers, mine. She seems to always take everything from me. Her father, my happiness, Daniel, and now you."

"Regina-"

"No! You were supposed to be with me! How could you leave me for the girl whose father abused me and ripped me open from the inside out?! How?!"

"Regina!" David grabbed her hand on her lap, his shackles still on.

"Regina look at me."

She slowly turned her head to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"Regina, you were my first and last true love."

David stood up from his side of the carriage and slowly kissed her. He knelt down in front of her and caressed her cheek with his hand as best he could with the shackles still on. Regina looked into his eyes and could tell, he was being honest.

With a wave of her hand, his shackles were gone, she moved off of her seat and knelt down on the carriage floor with him. They kissed passionately as tears rushed down her face. They ignored the bumps on the road and continued to slowly remove eachother's clothes. David climbed on top of her and began to move slowly inside her. She cried out when she reached her climax and David kissed her to muffle her screams. As they arrived at the palace, Regina put David's shackles back on and he fixed her smudged lipstick. None of the guards knew what was going on, until Regina ordered them to remove David's shackles and show him where her bedroom was.


	20. A Change Of Heart

*Storybrooke*

David sat in the middle of the floor, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He lost his wife and his daughter, again. Regina stood, looking at him in shock. She immediately felt guilty. She wanted to cry. She wanted David all to herself, but she couldn't stand to see him like this. What have I done? She thought to herself. David turned and looked at her, he was angry and hurt.

"Where are they?" David yelled, tears running down his face.

"I have no idea."

"Are they dead?"

"The curse, it destroyed all the lands."

"Are they dead?!"

"I don't know!"

"I should've killed you myself. " David said as he moved closer to her.

"Well then. What's stopping you?"

David paused for a moment, he couldn't kill her because he still loved her, but she was so evil now. Regina finally got her magic to work, slightly. She pushed him up against the wall. The branches from the trees on the wallpaper reached out from the paper and wrapped around David.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance. And now, I do."

Regina reached up, about to pull his heart out, then she thought about Daniel's heart and she couldn't do it. She looked into David's eyes, she still felt the passion and her love for him. She couldn't kill him. Just as she was about to let him down, she heard Henry's voice behind her.

"Mom?" Henry and Ruby walked in.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing? "

"It's okay, you're safe now." Regina let David down and he coughed to catch his breath.

"Where's my mom? And where's-"

"They're gone, they fell through a portal. They're-Henry, I'm sorry. "

"No you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again. "

"No, don't say that. I love you. "

"Then prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back. And until then leave me-leave everyone alone!"

"But where will you go?"

"With me!" David said.

David , Henry, and Ruby left. She was alone, again. Without Henry, without David, without love.

When Regina returned to her house, she cried for almost an hour. She couldn't believe what was happening, she needed David with her. She wanted Henry. She hated being in love. Love is weakness. It showed through her magic.

Magic. She didn't have it anymore. She needed to get it to work again. If she couldn't have Henry or David, she would get magic. She tried and tried to get a candle to light, but it didn't work.

"Light! Damn you!"

The candle lit and within a matter of seconds, it went out again. She then remembered, her mother's spell book. Rumple would have it.

Regina got her magic back and she would take Henry with it. She went to the town hall and the doors swung open.

"My, what a nice turn out." Regina said as she entered the room.

People ran at her, but it was no use, she just used her magic to send them flying. Granny Lucas shot at her with her crossbow, but Regina caught the arrow and set it on fire. She threw it at the people and it circled back around hitting the wall behind her, catching it on fire.

"What do you want?!" Ruby asked as Regina stood and stared at the terrified crowd of people.

"Me!" Henry walked out from behind Ruby. "Look, I'll go with you, just leave them alone."

"That's my boy."

Regina put her arm around Henry and walked out. As they left Regina magically slammed the doors closed magically.

When they returned to the house, Henry tried to escape, but Regina caught him. She used many different bribes to try and keep him there, but he didn't budge. No matter what she did or said, he would always want to leave.

About an hour later, David barged into the house with his sword. Regina stood and he pointed it at her.

"I want to see him." David said.

"Henry, come down!" Regina yelled up the stairs to Henry. "You won't be using your sword."

"Anything you conjure I can fight."

"I mean, you won't need your sword."

Henry came down the stairs and Regina met him halfway.

"You're gonna go home with David. "

Henry and David were both shocked and confused. Why this sudden change of heart?

"Really?"

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things."

After David and Henry left, Regina sat alone thinking about old memories with Henry as a baby and with David in her land. She'd missed them both so much and she hated to see them leave. David hated her now and Henry wanted nothing to do with her. All she had wanted to do was get rid of the things keeping them away from her, Mary Margaret and Emma. Now they were gone, and she still couldn't have David or Henry.

A few hours later, Regina was sitting at the dining room table drinking a glass of wine when the phone rang.

"Hello? "

"Regina? "

"What do you want? " she snapped.

"Can I come see you?"

"No."

"Regina, please. I think we need to talk."

"Look David, I'm done talking to you. Everytime I try, we either get interrupted, or you think I'm plotting something evil, so no."

"Regina, it's important, please. "

No answer.

"I can be there in about twenty minutes if you let me."

Regina paused and thought about it.

"Alright, fine."

When David arrived, Regina grew nervous. What did he want to talk about? she wondered. Regina opened the door and let him in.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me ab-"

Before she could finish, David was kissing her, more passionately than he ever has. Regina moaned and a single tear fell down her cheek. She pushed him away crying.

"No! No!"

"What? Regina, what is it? I thought you wanted this."

"We can't! This is-ugh! It's too much! I can't! You-" she paused.

"What? "

"You love Snow, not me! You've never loved me."

"Why do you say that? "

"Because you left! You left without telling me, and then you had your mother tell me you died. You have no idea what that put me through. I thought you were dead."

"I don't know why my mother told you I died, I never told her to say that. "

"Well, then who did?"

"I don't know. It was probably Rumple! But I just want you to know, that I do love you.I always have. Ever since the day I first layed eyes on you, I've been madly, deeply in love with you."

David held her around her waist, Regina's hands on his chest as she tried pushing him away.

"No! You haven't! You chose her! You married her! We need to stop!"

"But Regina-I don't want to."

David slammed his lips into hers and she sobbed into his mouth. Finally, Regina gave up on trying to push him away. David pushed her up against the wall next to the staircase. He put his hands on the wall behind her. She kept her hands at her side, so she didn't give in. They kissed passionately and when they finally broke for a breath, David slowly opened his eyes.

"Regina. "

She slowly opened her eyes.

"What?"

"I love you."

Regina pulled her head back and looked up at him.

"What? " David asked. Regina pushed him away and she walked behind him.

"Regina, what is it?"

"It's just that...that's the first time you've said that to me in Storybrooke. "

"Well, it's true."

Regina slammed her mouth into his and they kissed as David leaned against the wall.

"Say it again. " Regina said after every breath.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. "

David picked Regina up and brought her upstairs to her bedroom. When he set her down on the bed, he knelt down in front of her and they stared into eachother's eyes.

"What about Henry? " Regina asked remembering that Emma and Mary Margaret were gone.

"He's with Ruby." David said just as he started to make a trail of kisses up her chest to her neck and finally to her lips.


	21. We Have To Be More Careful

The next morning, David awoke and watched Regina sleep peacefully. He loved her, yet he hated her for how evil she had become. He wished that he would've never become the prince so they could've ran away together. Thoughts of regret ran through his head.

"Good morning, beautiful. "David said as Regina slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, David" Regina said as she smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Regina asked.

"Next to you? Wonderful! "

Regina chuckled.

"How did you sleep? " David asked.

"Good. I dreamt about us in our land."

David's smile faded away and he sat up.

"David, what's wrong."He held his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

"David? " Regina pulled away one of his hands and she could see his tears."Honey, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry. "

"For what? "

"Everything. Everything that I did to you. It was unfair."

"David, it's okay. "

"No, no it's not!" David turned to face her and she sat up.

"I hurt you. And I can't stand to see you hurt."

"David, it-"

"When Leopold died, I was happy. He wouldn't be able to hurt you ever again, but now...I have, so I should die for that. "

"David, stop!"David paused and Regina lifted his chin so he looked at her.

"You're not the only one."At first, David didn't know what she meant.

"I've done more evil than anyone. I've tried to hurt you multiple times.I should be the one to die."

"No! Regina-"

"You should've done it!"

"What? "

"Killed me, that day of my execution. You should've just let them kill me."

"Regina, no! I wouldn't have been able to see that. "

"But you almost did. You were the one telling them to."

"But I knew that Snow wouldn't let it happen, and if she had, I would've never forgave myself. I would've looked away when the arrows hit and I would've left when they took your body away. So I'm glad that Snow didn't let it happen. "

Regina hugged David and they layed back down on the bed and cuddled. After awhile, Regina started feeling nauseous.

"David, could you go get me some water please? "

"Sure, are you okay? "

"I think so. I just-" Regina stood up quickly and ran into the bathroom to get sick. David followed and held her hair back for her. When she was done, David helped her clean up a bit and got her a glass of water. Regina just sat on the bathroom floor and David joined her.

"Ugh! This is so attractive. " Regina said, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey. Everyone gets sick. Are you okay? "

"I think so, I-" Regina couldn't finish, she was going to be sick again, and she was. After she was done the second time, David checked her temperature. It was normal. He picked her up and brought her back into the room. He set her down gently on the bed.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"I don't think so. All I had the other day was a salad."

"That's it? What time?"

"I don't know. Noon?"

"Did you have breakfast or dinner? "

"No, I don't have time to eat."

"Yes you do, Regina. What's the real reason you're not eating? "

"I-I"

"Regina? "

"I don't eat when I'm upset or stressed, and lately, I've been very stressed...and upset. "

"Regina, you need to eat something. You're too small to not eat. And look what it's doing to you now."

Regina said nothing.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast. You need to eat. "

David went downstairs and Regina stayed in her bed to rest.

When she finished her breakfast, Regina felt a little better, but still a little nauseous.

"I'm going to Granny's to talk to Ruby, I'm going to watch after you today. I think Henry should stay with her. I'll be right back. Will you be alright? "

"Yes."

David kissed her on the cheek and left. Regina was not really sure why she was sick. There were times when she wouldn't eat for weeks without getting sick. Maybe it was the stress of being "evil" or the stress of people trying to kill her. It could've been Henry, it could've been Emma and Mary Margaret falling through the portal. It was probably David. She decided that it was all of those things piled up and the fact that she hadn't eaten in days.

When David was at Granny's, he decided he'd bring Regina something for lunch. As he ordered, he told Ruby that it would be best for Henry to stay with her one more night.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm just stressed right now trying to find ways to save Emma and Mary Margaret and it's hard while looking after him as well."

"Okay, I'm good with that. " She smiled, but her smile slowly faded away. Ruby stopped for a moment and looked at David's shoulder. He was wearing a muscle shirt which made his arms and shoulders visible.

"What? " David tried looking at his shoulder.

"No-nothing. " Ruby stopped staring at his shoulder and gave him a fake smile.

"I'll pick up Henry after school."

She left to take more orders.

When David returned, Regina was napping. He slowly walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead which slowly woke her up.

"Hey." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." David smiled back.

"I brought you some lunch as well. Just let me know when you need it, alright? "

"Mhmm." Regina nodded and smiled. She was still half asleep. But she sat up when she noticed that David was looking in her body mirror at his shoulder.

"David? What's wrong?"

Regina stood up and walked over to him.

"You should lay back down, you shouldn't be on your feet."

"David I'm fine. What's wrong? Let me see." Regina looked at his shoulders.

"What is it you're looking for?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Is there anything wrong with them?"

"Like what? "

"I don't know. Marks maybe? A scar?"

"Well..."

"Well what? "

"It's-" she paused.

"Regina, what is it?"

"It's nothing too serious. You shouldn't worry about it."

David snapped. "Regina! Tell me what it is now. Ruby saw it and thinks something is wrong, so if there's something there I need to know."

Regina was startled at his sudden outburst.

"Ru-Ruby saw it?" Regina asked as she stepped back.

"Yes." David said gently. He didn't mean to yell at her before.

Regina gasped and turned away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Did she say anything else? Any suspicions or something? "

"Well, she was suspicious of something, but she didn't say anything. She just stared and then walked away like nothing happened."

"This is-we need to be more careful, David."

"Why? What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. "

"Regina! What's your fault? "

"The fact that Ruby might know now."

"Know what? "

"About us!"

"What? How could she possibly know?"

"Well, the curse wasn't broken long enough before Emma and Mary Margaret fell through the portal. "

"Long enough for what? "

"For you and Mary Margaret to 'catch up' on some things."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Ruby has sen us together at Granny's and she may have seen the scratches."

"Scratches? "

"Yes. 'Scratches' We need to be more careful."

David turned around and looked back at the mirror again. He turned his head as much as he could. He could see them and he immediately knew what Regina meant.

"Oh." he said.

Regina was going on and on about how sorry she was. David realized this wasn't good for her because she was already sick and he didn't want her to get worse.

"Regina, stop apologizing. It wasn't just you."

Regina looked at him. She felt nauseous again.

"I need to sit down.I-" Before she could finish, Regina began to feel dizzy. She tried to make her way to the bed and David noticed she could barely move. Just before he could guide her to the bed, she passed out and hit the floor hard. David tried to catch her but he couldn't.

Regina woke up with Dr. Whale standing over her.

"Am I-"

"You're in the hospital. You fainted."

"How long have I been asleep? "

"About three hours. "

Regina closed her eyes tightly. "When can I leave? "

"Soon. We just need to run a few more tests and then we can let you go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? "

"Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted me dead."

"Well-"

"I told him that I needed you to get Emma and Mary Margaret back."

David walked over to the side of her bed.

"David? " Regina smiled and Dr. Whale noticed. Regina's smile quickly went away when she remembered what got her there in the first place.

"You should go and get Henry."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. You can go."

David shot a look at Dr. Whale.

"I'm not going to kill her." Dr. Whale said, a little annoyed. David left and Regina waited for her test results.


	22. The Return (Not Her Only True Love)

Regina was lying in the hospital thinking about everything that had happened. She hoped Ruby wouldn't be suspicious and that she wouldn't tell anyone. There was no evidence yet that pointed to Regina, but someone would find out eventually.

"Mom!"

"Henry?"

Henry ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be cruel to keep this from him." David walked in the room after Henry.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked. Regina was surprised at his sudden concern for her.

"I'm alright. Dr. Whale says I'm just stressed and I need to eat more."

David smiled and gave her look that said, 'I told you so.'

"You haven't been eating? " Henry remembered long ago when he was about six, the same thing happened.

"Not much." Regina answered, feeling ashamed.

"Mom, you promised me you'd never do that again."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I've just been really depressed lately. And I've missed you more than anything. "

"Do what? " David was now lost.

Henry turned around and looked up at David.

"This happened once before. When I was little."

Henry turned back around to look at his mother and he gave her a saddened look. It broke her heart.

"Henry, you don't have to worry about me. I'm getting out of here tomorrow and we can continue to try and get Emma and Mary Margaret back."

"Really? You wanna help?"

"Well like I said, I'm trying to change. For you."

Henry gave her another big hug.

"I think you should let her get some rest now." Dr. Whale said as he entered the room to let Henry and David out.

"Okay." Henry said, sounding upset that he had to leave.

"Let's go, kid." David said.

As they left the room, Henry turned around and blew her a kiss. She smiled, blew one back, and went to sleep.

Regina finally returned home, and she was glad to be out of the hospital. She was afraid that Dr. Whale would eventually change his mind and kill her.S

he needed to talk to someone. But who? Dr. Hopper.

When she arrived at Dr. Hopper's office, she was a bit nervous, but decided she had to speak with someone. They talked about not using magic and Daniel. Dr. Whale had barged in, angry that she wouldn't send him back to his land. So he had an idea. If he helped her, she would probably help him.

Later that evening, it was storming outside, but Regina thought she had seen Daniel outside of her car. She went to get out, but when she turned and looked again, he was gone. Was she really going crazy? Or was it all the stress she was under from the day before. She didn't know, but she had to find out.

Regina went to her family's mausoleum to check and see if Daniel's body was still there. It wasn't. She knew what happened. Dr. Whale.

When she arrived at an abandoned psych ward to speak with Dr. Whale, the place was destroyed. She grew nervous and afraid. When she finally reached his office, she found him. His arm had been ripped off and he was on the floor in pain.

"Whale? Whale? I know you took Daniel's body and you took one of my hearts. Why? Why?! Did you bring him back?"

"I did it."

"He's alive? "

"Yes, but he's-he's not Daniel. "

"What? "

"He's a monster. "

Regina had to find him, no matter what.

David arrived at the hospital.

"What's going on? I just got a cal that Dr. Whale was attacked. "

"You'll have to ask his doctors. "

"No! I'm asking you."

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt."

David gave her a look that said he didn't believe her.

"It's the truth!"

Regina told him everything, about Daniel coming back and where he might be.

"I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

"No. Henry. Henry's at the stables."

When they arrived at the stables, Daniel was choking Henry.

"Daniel! Let him go!" Regina yelled and Daniel listened.

"Are you okay?" David asked Henry.

"Yeah. "

"Go. Go!" Henry ran out of the stables and waited in fear.

"It's true! You're really here." Regina was in shock, she couldn't believe it. Daniel lunged at Regina and David quickly closed the stable door, locking Daniel in.

"It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

"No, I won't use magic on him."

David took out his gun.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"He's a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!"

"David, please! Just let me talk to him."

David didn't move, he was blocking the door and Regina tried to push him out of the way. But he was too strong.

"It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You have to at least give me a chance!"

"Out of the way, Regina! Now!" David pushed her, a little too hard and he immediately regretted having to do this to her. But she resisted and pushed him back.

"No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please! Let me talk to my fiance."

David saw the hurt and sureness in her eyes. He decided he'd let her try and talk to him, but he had to go and check on Henry.

"You're sure you'll be okay? "

"Yes. I promise. "

David left and Regina slowly opened the door. Daniel pushed her up against the wall, choking her.

"Daniel… Stop. It's me. I love you…"

"Regina?"

"Daniel…"

They hugged.

"I can't believe it's really you."

Daniel stepped away and grimaced in pain.

"Daniel?"

"Stop. Just stop the pain."

"How?"

"Let me go."

"No. No, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm . Daniel, come back to me."

"I can't…"

"But I love you."

"Then love again."

Daniel stepped away again and suddenly lunged at Regina. She stopped him with magic. As she cried looking into his eyes, she waved her hand over him and he slowly turned to dust.

"Goodbye, Daniel. "

As Regina stood there and cried, she thought about what he said,"then love again." She immediately thought of David. But she couldn't get over Daniel that fast.

David and Henry ran in .

"Regina? "

Regina looked up at David running toward her and she lost it. She fell to the ground in tears and David hugged her on the ground as she sobbed. Henry watched, confused.

"Mom? Who was that? "

"Daniel, her fiance from our world. He was killed before they were married." David answered for Regina who was still sobbing in his arms.

"Daniel? His name was Daniel? " Henry asked.

"Yes." David said.

"That's-that's my middle name."

Henry Daniel Mills. David realized it made sense now. Henry, the thing Regina now loved most, was named after the two people she had ever loved the most.

Henry watched his mother cry in David's arms. He had always been able to see true love. He saw his mother just lose her true love. But Henry realized something as he stood and watched David and Regina. Daniel was not her only true love.


	23. I Have To Tell Someone

The ride home was silent. Regina needed to talk to someone, but she wasn't sure she could talk to David or Henry about this.

Henry had realized David and Regina's feelings for eachother, but he wasn't sure if she should ask.

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina said quietly.

"Can I-can-can I ask you something?"

"Of course, hon. What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering-back there-at the stables. You lost your true love?"

"I-I believed he was my true love."

"Why don't you believe he still is?"

"I don't know.I guess it's because he's gone. And true love, it's supposed to find eachother, right?"

"I believe you can get him back if he really is."

"Honey-I-I've already tried many times to get him back and well, I guess-it just wasn't meant to be."

"Well, I believe there's someone else out there for you. I know it."

Henry smiled and looked at David from the back noticed and decided to change the subject.

"So, kid, would you like to go to Granny's? We can all have dinner together. "

"Sure."

"I-I'm-I'd like to go home actually. "Regina said.

"But we'd like you to join us." David said, upset she didn't want to come.

"I know. And I appreciate that, but I-I need some time alone."

David turned the truck around and dropped her off at the house.

"I love you, Henry" Regina said as she hopped out of the truck.

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry. About Daniel."

Regina half smiled at Henry and David gestured a passionate goodbye towards her.

When the truck was out of sight, Regina hopped in her car an headed toward the town.

When Regina reached Dr. Hopper's office, she debated on going in or not. She decided she had to. She needed to tell someone. Everything. About Daniel, about using magic on him, about Henry telling her she had a true love out there, and she even decided she'd tell him about David.

"I used magic." Regina said as Dr. Hopper opened the door.

"Come on in. Tell me about it."

Regina stepped in and sat on the couch.

"Can I trust you?"

"Trust me with-?"

"A secret, patient-doctor confidentiality? Can I trust you? "

"Of course. What is it you need to tell me?"

"I had to kill Daniel again. Dr. Whale brought him back, but he became a monster, so I had to kill him again. "

"How did that make you feel?"

"Well, I was heartbroken, of course, but-"

"But?"

"David and Henry were there to comfort me."

"And it made you feel better? "

"No, but it made me feel loved and safe."

"Why's that? "

"Because-" she paused. Could she tell Dr. Hopper about David? Could she tell him what happened yesterday when she had to go to the hospital?

"Because? "

"Because David was there to protect me."

"Protect you from what? "

"The pain, the hurt. If he wasn't there, I don't know what I would've done after it happened. "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I-"

"Regina? "

Regina burst into tears.

"Regina, what would you have done?"

"Ended it."

"Ended what? "

"Everything! The pain, the curse, my child-"

"You?"

"Yes."

Regina sobbed.

"Regina, have you had thoughts like this before? "

"No. Just in that moment. But then David showed up. And my thoughts changed."

"And Henry? "

"I knew I needed Henry. And I wanted to protect him from losing another family member. But I also knew, that his life would be better without me. He'd finally just belong to Emma, and they'd live happily ever after."

"So what changed your mind?"

"David. "

"David? "

"Yes. He hugged me. Showed me someone truly cared and I knew, I couldn't hurt my child."

"Henry? "

Regina hesitated. "Yes. He said something in the car on the way back to my house. "

"What did he say?"

"He told me, that he knew there was someone out there for me. My true love."

"Do you believe that? "

"I do."

"Do you know who that might be?"

"David. "

"David? "

"Yes, we-we were together before he and Snow met. Before I became the Evil Queen."

"What happened? "

"His brother died and King George needed a new heir to the throne. So he left, without telling me. And when I finally found him, he was with her."

"Snow?"

"Yes. I never forgave him for that. Or her. That's when I truly became 'evil'."

"And you believe that you can win him back?"

"I never said that. "

"No, but you said you believed he was your true love."

Regina thought about everything she had just said. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the most important part. How would he take it? He'll judge me and tell me that I did have to end it. She decided, she didn't care anymore. If ending it was what was right, then she'd do it. But first, she needed to tell someone.

"I have something I need to tell you."

Back at the house, Regina was surprised at Dr. Hopper's understanding of everything. He told her that ending it wouldn't solve anything and that she had a child she needed to take care of. She couldn't die, not now.

Regina sat on the couch having a glass of apple cider when the doorbell rang.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by to ask you something, dearie." Mr. Gold said.

Regina was getting annoyed at his random drop ins just to ask her one question.

"What is it?"

"I heard about your 'true love'. So sorry to hear that. "

"What's your question? "

"Well, dearie. I was just wondering if you knew a little something about yourself that no one else knew?"

"Such as?"

"Well, I don't know. You tell me."

"I do know something. But it's not your concern, Rumple."

"Oh, but it is."

"Why?"

"Because, if something were to happen, to change everything. Say, David had a new true love, the curse would be changed entirely. And it won't be the best thing for anyone. "

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm ending it."

"Ending what? "

"David and I."

"Oh, really? "

"Really. "


	24. Silence And Secrecy

"How's that going to work, Your Majesty? "

"I can figure something out."

"Yeah? And what's that? "

"I don't know yet. But I will."

"Well, you just let me know when you do."

Regina gave him a worried look.

"Is everything okay here?" David asked as he walked up to the porch with a rose in his hand.

"Everything's fine. I was just leaving. " Gold looked at Regina, then to the rose, then back to Regina again. The worried look on her face multiplied, and Gold knew she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Hey, what was that all about? " David asked after Gold was gone.

"He was just making sure Daniel didn't hurt anyone. "

"Oh." David said, not very convinced. He sensed there was something else she wasn't telling him.

"I brought you this." David said as he handed her the rose. Regina smelled it.

"Thank you." She said, still looking worried.

"Regina, what's wrong? "

"Nothing."

"I thought you'd like the rose."

"Oh I do, it's beautiful, it's just that-"

"What? "

"It's just that, white roses symbolize purity, innocence, and youthfulness. None of which I have. "

"I see all of those in you-"

Regina cut him off."They also mean secrecy and silence. I can't handle this anymore, David. It has to end. Everything's changing and it's my fault. I'm sorry, but we can't see eachother anymore. I-there's too many secrets and I don't know if my body can handle it anymore."

"Handle what? " David was now crying.

"The pain, the stress. I'm sick everyday. And everytime I see you, it multiplies. What Henry said earlier today, it's not true. There is no true love out there for me. So I don't know why I keep trying. Your true love is Snow. You should be with her."

"But-"

"David, it's over. I'm done keeping secrets. Especially this one. It hurts too much."

"Regina. Don't leave me."

"I have to, David. " Everytime she said his name, a knife went through her stomach.

"Regina, please."

"I'm sorry. But you have to go. There's been too many heartbreaks-"

David interrupted. "You're breaking mine."

"I'm sorry. " Regina said, holding back tears of her own as David cried.

"It's over. There was a time I believed you were my true love, but now I see. Snow White will always be your true love. Not me. I'm no one's true love. And I can live with that. Now you have to."

"I can't. I can't live a day without seeing you, Gina."

"You have to. You've gotta let me go, David. For Henry. For Emma, for Mary Margaret, for the whole town. It needs to end."

David kissed Regina passionately and she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She pushed him away.

"No! David, you have to go."

David just stood and looked at her in agony.

"Go!"

"I love you." David said as he closed the door.

Regina fell to the ground in tears. It was like deja vu. That last night together was just like their first night together in Storybrooke. Only this time, David didn't want to leave and Regina told him to.

Regina woke up the next morning on the floor in the foyer, feeling nauseous again. She had stayed there all night, with no desire or strength to climb the stairs and go up to her bedroom. She had cried herself to sleep and she had nightmares. She had wished the break up and having to kill Daniel again was a nightmare and David would wake her up in the middle of it to comfort her and tell her everything was alright. She had wished her trip to the hospital was just a dream and that Dr. Whale was wrong. She wished she hadn't told Dr. Hopper.

Dr. Hopper. She thought about what happened at Dr. Hopper's and what he had said. "Ending it won't do anyone any good. Especially Henry. "

Was that really true? Mr. Gold had told her the night before that she was changing everything and it might lead to the destruction of Storybrooke and everyone in it. It was time for her to end it. She knew that what Dr. Hopper said was wrong and this would probably be the best thing for Henry. It was.

Later that morning, she decided it was time. Even if ending it wasn't the best thing for Henry, it'd be the best thing for everyone else. Snow White would have her true love all to herself. Emma would have Henry all to herself and Henry would have a normal family without two mothers fighting over him. The town wouldn't have to kill her and everyone would live happily ever after.

She

wasn't going to put anyone else in Henry's situation. She had to stop it, before she hurt someone else.

David awoke the next morning, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He went downstairs to make some breakfast for Henry, who was already awake.

"Morning, Henry. "

"Morning, David. Can I ask you something? "

"Sure, bud. What is it?"

"You and my mom. Is there something-?"

David jumped in. "Look kid, there are many things people don't understand. Some people become hurt just from knowing certain things. And others become hurt because they even asked them. Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"But I do want the answer. Tell me, do you love her."

"I do, but she broke up with me last night. "

"Why? "

"She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. She knows how much you love your grandmother and I together and she couldn't handle us keeping secrets anymore. "

"But , you know what I love more than that? "

"What? "

"True happiness. True love. And when my mother's with you, she's finally happy, for once. And I see the way you look at her. That's true love. You don't look at Mary Margaret like that."

"I love your grandmother. "

"I know you do, but it's different. You're different with my mother. "

"How?"

"I don't know. There's just something that says you have faith in her and you know that even though she's evil. She can change. And I see that in her. She's her best when she's around you. And that's what true love is. Being with someone who can bring out the best in you and make you happier than you've ever been. "

David smiled and patted him on the head.

"You're a smart kid."

"I think we should go see her. You should tell her how you really feel."

David's smile faded. "I already have. She doesn't want me back."

"I'll be there to help. She'll listen to me."

Henry looked up at David and smiled.

"Alright kid. Grab your jacket."

They were on there way to fix things.


	25. I Don't Know What I Was Thinking

Just as David and Henry pulled up to the house, David felt something was terribly wrong. Henry saw it in his face.

"David? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. "

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I just feel like-"

"Like what? "

David looked at Henry.

"Like your mother's in danger. "

The second they got there, they jumped out of the truck as fast as possible and ran inside.

"Regina?!"

"Mom?"

They were yelling for her and they looked everywhere in the house. They split up to search everywhere. When they finally met up again in the foyer, David felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was so painful a single tear rushed down his cheek.

"Did you check in the kitchen? " David asked. Henry shook his head no. They heard some loud clattering in the kitchen and David ran. He told Henry to wait for him.

"Regina?! What are you doing? " He was in a panic.

Regina had tears filled with mascara rushing down her face. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged. The kitchen was a mess, dishes and silverware was thrown everywhere. She had a knife in her hands.

"Regina?"

"I'm ending it!"

"Ending what? "

"Everything! I shouldn't have brought you here! Look what it's doing to everyone! I just needed my love back! And there's no way to get it! I banished my mother. I killed my own father. I lost my son! I ruined my own life! So why stop now?!"

"Because Regina! You can make it better."

"No! I can't! I ruin lives! That's all I'm good at!"

"No! Regina, you're a wonderful mother. Henry loves you more than anything. "

"No! He hates me. I'm the Evil Queen who kept him away from his real mom! And if I end it, he won't have to worry about that anymore. "

"No! Regina, you don't understand. All he wants is a family. And for you to be happy. "

"Oh really?"

"Really. He told me himself. I came here to tell you that I love you and nothing should keep us apart. "

"Too late! Snow White has already done that! It's time to go!"

Regina pointed the knife at her stomach and just before it touched her, she heard Henry's voice.

"Mom?" Henry entered the kitchen to see what all the noise and yelling was.

"Mom! No!"

"Henry?"

Regina dropped the knife the second she saw him. Henry and David were both crying now and David was relieved she didn't do it. Henry had saved her life.

Regina couldn't believe what her son had just seen. She couldn't believe what she was just doing. This wasn't her. Why would I do that to my child? She hated herself even more for what she did.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground in tears, and just before she hit the floor, David caught her and Henry sat next to them on the floor. They all cried together.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Regina kept apologizing as she cried into David's chest.

David found it hard to breathe in that moment. What just happened?

"Mom? Why would you do that?" Henry sounded horrified. He laid his head down on her outside shoulder and cried as he hugged her and David.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Regina said to Henry. "I don't know what I was thinking."

David entered Regina's room in the hospital after talking to Dr. Whale outside. He looked so broken and Henry didn't want to leave.

"Henry, may I have a moment alone with your mother, please?"

"But-"

"Please, Henry. It'll only take a minute."

"Okay. " Henry said, disappointed and worried.

After Henry left, David sat in the chair next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he cried.

"What did he say?" Regina asked.

"He said they're gonna keep you overnight just to be cautious. They don't want you trying again. "

"I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't gonna do it. I guess it all just piled up on me and-"

"You don't have to explain. I just need to ask you two things though. "

"Okay. "

"Was it because of me?"

"What? "

"Was it my fault that you tried to-that you-" he couldn't finish.

"No, it was because of me. I thought that everything that had happened was my fault and I needed to stop hurting people. So I decided to take the easy way out."

"I'm so so sorry, Regina. "

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I should've protected you. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have protected me from myself. "

"I didn't mean physically. I meant emotionally, I should've protected you."

David rested his forehead on her hand as he held it, crying.

"Sh, sh, sh. Hey, hey. Don't blame yourself. It was me, it was all me."

Regina caressed his face with her other lifted his chin up. "What's your other question? "

"I just talked to Dr. Whale. Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina let go of his hand and turned her head to look up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter. I can handle it."

"Not alone. Regina, this is serious. And I think that I deserved to know. So does Henry. You need to tell your family. "

Regina snapped her head at him. "I don't have a family. "

"Regina, yes you do. You're a part of our family. And we all love you."

"No you don't. "

"I do. And so does Henry. You know he does. After what you just put him through, he deserves to know."

"Yeah, well the rest of your 'family' couldn't care less. In fact, they would hate me even more for it."

"Perhaps, but I know that Mary Margaret cares for you. I'm sure she loves you too."

"No she doesn't, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't agree with your actions. "

"Well, I'm not telling them."

"Are you gonna tell Henry? "

"When the time is right, maybe. "

"Maybe? "

"Look, I'll figure it out, okay? Can you just drop it, please? "

"Of course, I'm sorry. But please, make sure you tell him before it's too late. "

Regina nodded and drifted off to a soft sleep.


	26. Nightmares

It had been about a week since Regina's moment and David had been keeping a close eye on her. They did stop seeing eachother, even though David now knew her secret. She wanted things to stay normal. Especially for Henry. Although, Henry was a little upset that they weren't together. He was waiting for his mother to go back to her old self without David.

One day, Regina got a phone call from David. He was going out for a bit and he needed someone to watch Henry for a while.

Regina knocked on the door to the apartment. David answered.

"Shh...Henry's asleep. " David said quietly.

"Okay." Regina whispered as she entered.

"Thank you. For doing this Regina, I appreciate it."

"No, David. Thank you. I needed to see him." She smiled. It felt weird for them to try and keep things normal after what had happened the week left and Regina wished she could've kissed him goodbye.

About an hour later, Henry began to stir in his sleep. Regina wanted to protect him like she always did when he was younger. She crawled into the bed with him and tried to comfort him, but his nightmare only grew worse.

Henry screamed. Regina couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Henry? Henry! Wake up!"

He finally woke up.

"It's okay. It's okay! You're okay. "

Henry was surprised to see his mother there.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? Where's David? "

"He got an emergency call this morning and he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares."

Henry was still shaking. Regina hated seeing the fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. You can..." Regina grabbed his hand and he grimaced in pain.

Regina let go instantly and looked at it. There were burns on the side of his hand. Regina gasped.

"Is that a burn?" Regina studied it. How could he have gotten these? she wondered.

Henry looked up at her in fear, and she returned the look. She decided she needed to stop these nightmares from hurting him right away. She called Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold left after giving Henry a necklace that could help him control his actions in the nightmare. Henry sat back down on the bed. He seemed sad and upset. Regina wondered why.

"What is it, Henry? "

"I miss them."

"Emma and Mary Margaret? "Henry nodded. Regina felt a pang of jealousy and pain.

"Henry, I'm sure they're okay. They've always been okay. "

Regina walked over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him. Wondering if there was something she could do or say to get his mind off of Emma and Mary Margaret.

She knew what she had to do. Now was the time.

"Henry, can I tell you a secret?"

"You wanna tell me a secret?"

"Yes."

"Okay." he was nervous, the look on Regina's face worried him.

David had returned that night and he found Henry and Regina sleeping in the bed. Henry's head was on her chest and he had one hand around her stomach. Her head was on the pillow and her arms were wrapped around him tightly, as if when she'd let go, she'd never see him again.

David smiled. They truly were amazing together, if only Henry didn't hate Regina for using magic. He quietly took his jacket off. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and gently laid down next to Regina.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey." she said with a soft voice.

"Hey." he said as he caressed her cheek and pushed a hair behind her ear.

"I told him."

"You told him?" David wasn't expecting her to tell him so soon.

"Yeah. I thought it might take his mind off of Emma and Mary Margaret for awhile. "

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I think he was upset. He didn't seem happy or disappointed, he just looked at me and we fell asleep. He must now hate me even more than he did before."

Tears grew in Regina's eyes. One fell down her cheek and David gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll change in time. You have me and you have your family here to help."

Regina smiled slightly and slowly closed her eyes again. David closed his and they both slowly drifted off to sleep. Henry, David, and Regina, all together.


	27. Worth A Try

David and Regina both woke up the next morning to Henry's screams.

"They're alive! They're alive!"

"Who? Who's alive? " David asked.

"My mom and Snow."

"I told you, kid. I told you!"

Regina was hurt at how excited they both were.

"But was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" Regina asked.

"Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way there's someone in their they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?" Regina asked.

Henry turned and looked at her, worried. "Your mother."

Regina couldn't believe it. Her mother was dead. She knew she had to get Gold to help her, and she knew how.

The only way they could defeat Cora, was to get the squid ink from Rumple's jail cell. Henry had to tell Aurora that. In order to do that, he had to go back.

In Gold's shop, Henry was laying on a cot, ready to go back.

"I brought your blanket. From your bedroom back home." Regina said, wishing he would still love it, even though she was "evil".

"Thanks."

She smiled and put it over him. As she started to stand back up, Henry grabbed her and pulled her down. He whispered in her ear and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"So Cora, she's pretty powerful?" Henry asked.

"Yes. But not as powerful as I am." Gold answered.

Regina let out a soft scoff. "Debatable. "

"Actually, no. It's not."

David rolled his eyes at Rumple and walked over to the side of Henry's bed and sat down next to him. "You sure you're okay to do this, kid?"

"I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes. I wanna be one." Regina loved his spirit.

"Sometimes being one means not to run into the fire." David said.

"I'll be okay. "

"Look, whatever he faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail." Gold said.

"I can do this." Regina couldn't help but smile slightly at how brave he was.

"How will I know what to tell them?" Henry asked.

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and you'll know. "Gold answered.

Henry started to drift off as Gold told his story and Regina grew more and more worried the closer he got to sleeping.

Henry finally woke up, David and Regina relieved.

"Henry? Are you alright? " David asked as he rushed over to his bedside, Regina following.

"Did you see her? Did you tell them?" Gold asked.

"No. I didn't get the chance. Something happened. She got sucked out of there." He grimaced in pain.

"Henry? " Regina could tell it was worse this time.

"Something...something's wrong." Henry said.

Regina gently pulled his sleeve down. The burns were bigger and deeper. Everyone looked in horror.

"Henry. " Regina, David, and Mr. Gold were now all hovering over him and Regina caressed his shoulder.

Mr. Gold magically healed his arm."He's gonna need some time to recover before we send him back."

"Out of the question!" Regina said.

"Not a chance in hell!" David followed. "We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again!"

"Careful with your tone, Charming.I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then, a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke. "

"Aurora is gone! Why do we have to send Henry back in that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?" Regina said.

David thought for a moment.

"Because someone will be there, Snow. She has these nightmares as well."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I will go and meet her there."

"You're going to this netherworld? "Regina said, now irritated.

" true love's kiss will save me."

"You can't, you've never been under a sleeping curse." Gold said.

"Then put me under one. I've spent far too long looking for my wife, it is time to bring her home."

While David was under the sleeping curse, Henry noticed something was wrong, he wasn't waking up. True love's kiss should've worked.

"Henry, I think you should go with Ruby. Go to Granny's, get something to eat." Regina didn't want him worrying anymore.

"But what about-?"

"Henry, baby please? You should eat something."

"Okay. " Henry said. Ruby took him and they left.

Regina was all alone with David's body. She looked at him and she felt guilty. She had put him and her son through so much. Now he was under the sleeping curse. He might come back, he might not. His true love was in another world, so no true love's love's kiss.

True love's kiss? Regina had tried it on Daniel, and it never worked. She truly loved David, and she wondered if it would ever work. Would she ever find her true love? She needed to know. Regina sat on the bed next to him. She had to tell him how she felt, whether he could hear her or not.

"David, I know I've done things in the past. I've hurt people. People you love and care for. I never meant any harm on you. The day I saw you, posing as the prince, I was hurt and I grew angry. I loved you and I felt betrayed. The fact that it was Snow White that you fell in love with didn't help. She had already taken my love from me, I didn't want her to take you, too. I do and always will love you."

Regina cried as she moved in for the kiss. Just as their lips touched, she felt a gust of wind. She slowly opened her eyes, one of her tears landed on his cheek.

Nothing happened. For a moment, Regina was hopeful, but all her hope was gone in that second.

She knew it. It just wasn't meant to be.


	28. I Did It

Regina was about to stand up when she felt something on her hand. She turned to look.

"David?"

"Regina."

Regina became overjoyed.

"I did it?"

"You did it?"

"I broke the curse. With true love's kiss."

"Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Of course I did."

David smiled. "That's the first time you've said that to me."

He couldn't believe it. Regina was his true love.

"I love you." David said.

They kissed passionately as tears of joy fell down their cheeks. As they broke from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together.

Regina giggled. "I can't believe I did it."

"I can."

"What are we-?" Regina was cut off by the sound of Gold's bell ringing when the door was opened.

"Someone's here." Regina whispered. "Sshhh, go back to sleep."

"Regina-"

"Go." David laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Mr. Gold asked as he entered.

Regina quickly stood up."No one."

Gold turned and looked at David, becoming suspicious.

"Are you casting spells?"

"Of course not!"

"You're lying. What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing, I'm not lying. "

"Yes, you are! Regina! Do you want your mother here?"

"Of course not. You know how I feel about her."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do!"

Gold stepped closer to Regina and gripped his cane tighter.

"I'm not lying." Regina said, nervously.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Enough!"

Gold turned and saw David stand up.

"How did you-?" Gold said pointing at David."You!" He turned to look at Regina. "You did this?"

"Yes, she did. Now, step away from her!"

Gold moved away from Regina and closer to David.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing-I-"

"She kissed me."

"Well, well. Finally found your true love, dearie?" Gold asked Regina, she didn't say anything, she just stood there, shocked.

"It seems that way." David said as he smiled at Regina. Regina noticed the look he gave her and all she could do was stand there.

"Whatever happened to Snow being your true love?" Gold asked.

"Her kiss didn't work in the netherworld. I guess she's not my true love anymore. "

"What are you going to do about all this?"

"We're, going to keep it a secret until it's the right time to tell everyone. "

"No, WE are not going to do anything-"

"You still owe me a favor." David said, remembering their deal on David helping Gold get Belle back.

Regina turned to look back at David. He was going to waste his favor on her?

Gold paused, he was right.

"Alright, dearie. But you can't hide it forever. Eventually, " Gold got in Regina's face. "...it'll begin to show."

Gold turned and left.

After he was gone, Regina rushed into David's arms.

"He's right, David. Eventually, everyone will know. It WILL begin to show."

"I know, I know. But that shouldn't stop us from getting them back, they are my family. And they're yours, too."

"I know, but-"

"They're also Henry's family." David said.

Regina stopped herself. She looked into David's eyes, his arms around her torso. Her hands rested on his chest.

She smiled at him. "I know." She kissed him passionately.

"What did Henry whisper to you, earlier?"

Regina smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"He said that he can't wait to be a big brother."

David smiled back at her and they laid down on the bed, embracing eachother. They would soon have a child of their own.


End file.
